Sacrificio de Madre
by AmourEdwardFanfic
Summary: Habían compartido una deliciosa noche de placer que había acabado mal y, durante cinco largos años, ambos habían recordado aquel momento con pasión… y odio. Bella había luchado contra la pobreza y los problemas de salud y había dedicado todas sus fuerzas a criar a su hijo, pero su secreto iba a costarle caro…
1. Prologo

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, esta es una adaptación de un libro de Julia James**_

* * *

Prólogo

—Señor Cullen —la voz de su secretaria inglesa sonó titubeante—. Por favor, disculpe por interrumpirlo, pero...

Los ojos verdes y contrariados del hombre sentado detrás del imponente escritorio de caoba se alzaron para mirarla. Sue Clearwater se abatió.

—Dije _ninguna _interrupción, señora Clearwater... por ningún motivo —la voz profunda y con acento sonó brusca. Durante una fracción de segundo, la mirada severa la reprendió, luego, simplemente, la descartó de la existencia y regresó a los papeles que tenía extendidos sobre la superficie de piel de la mesa.

En el umbral, Sue Clearwater vaciló, luego, sacando valor, habló otra vez.

—Lo entiendo, señor. Pero... pero ella dijo que la llamada era urgente...

Se reclinó lentamente en el sillón y la miró.

—Señora Clearwater —comentó con tono peligrosamente suave—. Puede informarle a Tanya Denali que no me interesan sus asuntos. Conmigo o con cualquier otro —una vez más, se concentró en los papeles.

Su secretaria tragó saliva y carraspeó.

—Señor Cullen... —intentó por tercera vez—... no es la señorita Denali quien está al teléfono. Es una tal señora Stanley, del Departamento de Servicios Sociales de Forks. Dice que es muy importante que hable con usted —añadió con celeridad cuando Edward Cullen se quedó quieto y clavó la mirada en ella—. Afirma que está relacionado con Isabella Swan.

Durante un segundo, la expresión de él se quedó en blanco, como si la información que acabara de darle le fuera tan desconocida como a ella. Y entonces una máscara se asentó en el rostro poderoso.

—Dígale a esa señora Stanley, quienquiera que sea —declaró con voz cortante— que no siento interés alguno en Isabella Swan —recogió la pluma de oro y dedicó su atención a los papeles.

—Pero, señor Cullen —insistió Sue Clearwater con urgencia desesperada—, ¡la señora Stanley afirma que se trata de su hijo!

En esa ocasión sí que consiguió una reacción.

Edward Cullen se quedó helado.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Bella iba a cruzar la calle por el paso de cebra. Diluviaba y el viento agitaba la protección del cochecito de Tony. Había mirado en ambas direcciones antes de empezar a cruzar, pero al avanzar, con los ojos aguijoneados por el agua y la cabeza inclinada ante el viento, débil y extenuada pero con una urgencia desesperada, volvió a recordarlo, como siempre.

_Un chirrido de ruedas, el rugido de un motor, y luego un golpe tan violento que la alzó en el aire y la lanzó de costado al encuentro del alquitrán. Y luego el ruido sordo del impacto causado por su cuerpo... y la oscuridad. Una oscuridad total._

Se sacudió mientras su cerebro revivía una vez más el momento en que el coche la había atropellado en un paso de peatones. El movimiento le causó dolor, pero lo que siguió al dolor era peor... mucho peor.

Una voz que gritaba... dentro de su cabeza. Angustiada. Enloquecida.

_¡Tony! ¡Tony! ¡Tony!_

Una y otra vez. Anegándola con terror, miedo y horror. Una y otra vez...

Una mano en su hombro. Abrió los ojos. Una de las enfermeras le hablaba.

—Su pequeño se encuentra a salvo... ya se lo he dicho. Está sano. No resultó herido.

Bella miró la cara que la observaba, los ojos estanques de angustia.

—Tony —susurró otra vez con voz temerosa—. Tony... ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?

La enfermera habló de nuevo con voz serena y tranquilizadora.

—Lo están cuidando hasta que usted se ponga mejor. Y ahora relájese y duerma un poco. Eso es lo que necesita en este momento. ¿Quiere algo que la ayude a dormir?

Intentó mover la cabeza, pero cualquier movimiento era una agonía.

—No puedo dormir... ¡no debo! He de encontrar a Tony... lo tienen ellos. No me lo devolverán. Lo sé... ¡lo sé, lo sé!

—Claro que lo recuperará —afirmó la enfermera—. Sólo lo cuidan mientras usted permanezca aquí. En cuanto le den el alta, se lo entregarán...

Pero el terror llenó los ojos de Bella.

—No... se lo ha llevado ella. La asistente social. Dijo que no podía cuidar de él, que estaría mejor en los servicios sociales —cerró la mano sobre los dedos de la enfermera y los ojos se le dilataron—. He de recuperarlo. ¡Es mi hijo!

—Le traeré un sedante —la enfermera se marchó.

La angustia dominó a Bella. Tony no estaba. Lo cuidaban otros. Tal como dijo la asistente social.

«Es evidente que usted no puede ocuparse de la tarea de cuidar a un niño», oyó el tono de condena en su memoria. «Su hijo no vive en condiciones idóneas».

«Oh, Dios... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?», pensó. ¿Por qué la mujer había tenido que presentarse justo en aquel momento en que se había sentido enferma y apenas unos días después del funeral de su padre.

Había tomado una dosis doble contra la gripe y eso la había dejado aturdida, de modo que cuando la asistente social se presentó, había sido Tony, aún con el pijama puesto y viendo un programa infantil en la tele, quien había abierto la puerta mientras ella estaba tumbada en la cama, respirando dificultosamente y prácticamente sin sentido...

Sabía que esa mujer la había puesto entre ceja y ceja la primera vez que se presentó en el destartalado apartamento propiedad del ayuntamiento para evaluar si la petición de Bella de ayuda en el hogar para su padre era válida o no. La mujer le había soltado sin rodeos que su padre necesitaba ser hospitalizado hasta que le llegara el fin, que un hombre moribundo no debía estar cerca de un niño, y que si Bella se negaba a proporcionar el nombre del padre del pequeño, no tenía derecho a esperar que el estado pagara la educación del niño en vez del padre. Tony debía estar en una guardería y ella volver a trabajar, porque ésa era la política oficial.

Después de aquello, todo había ido cuesta abajo. La vida de su padre había llegado a un atormentado final y al final había tenido que llamar a una ambulancia para que lo llevara al hospital, donde un ataque al corazón le había puesto fin. Su agotamiento, su enfermedad, su necesidad desesperada de proteger a Tony de lo que sucedía alrededor de él, la habían llevado más bajo que nunca había estado en los cinco sombríos años desde que su mundo se había desmoronado a su alrededor.

Y la gota que había colmado el vaso se produjo cuando la asistente social había llegado aquella aciaga mañana para encontrar a Tony sin supervisión de un adulto y a Bella en la cama.

Después de decirle que iba a solicitar una orden para dejar al niño bajo los cuidados de los servicios sociales, tomó las pastillas para la gripe que había en la mesilla, afirmando que las haría analizar, ya que sospechaba que ella se drogaba.

Había salido de su dormitorio y, de algún modo, Bella había encontrado las fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y seguirla casi a trompicones, pero se había golpeado contra el marco de la puerta, reafirmándole, de ese modo, la creencia de que se hallaba bajo la influencia de alguna droga en vez de enferma con una infección en el pecho que apenas le permitía respirar.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, informándole de que regresaría en breve con la documentación necesaria para quitarle a Tony, Bella, dominada por el terror, se había puesto algo de ropa para ir a la consulta del médico, desesperada por conseguir unos antibióticos al igual que una declaración de un especialista de que no era drogadicta... cualquier cosa que pudiera oponer a los servicios sociales. Pero antes de poder llegar a la consulta, la había atropellado un coche en un cruce para peatones.

Al recobrar la conciencia, se había encontrado en un pabellón de un hospital, el cuerpo dolorido, las extremidades y el torso vendados, con un goteo en el brazo y los pulmones en llamas.

Y Tony ausente.

Tony... su única razón para vivir, la única luz en la cueva negra en la que se hallaba, la única alegría de su vida.

¡Debía recuperarlo! Sin él moriría.

_¡Tony!_

El grito silencioso y angustiado se repitió una y otra vez a medida que entraba y salía a la deriva de la conciencia, reviviendo constantemente el momento en que el coche la había golpeado y había pensado que el impacto había matado a su hijo...

¡Pero no estaba muerto! Dios le había evitado eso. Estaba vivo, pero ausente, y la aterraba no poder recuperarlo jamás. Nunca. Lo entregarían en adopción... se lo quitarían...

Las enfermeras habían tratado de ayudar.

—¿No hay nadie que pueda cuidarlo por usted? ¿Amigos, vecinos, parientes?

Ella había cerrado las manos en la manta.

—Nadie.

No tenía parientes... no desde que enterrara a su padre. No le quedaban amigos. Todos perdidos. Y los vecinos... nunca se había hecho amiga de ninguno en las reuniones vecinales, demasiado enfrascada en los problemas que la agobiaban como para fijarse en alguien. Horrorizada de que su vida se hubiera hundido de esa manera.

Una de las enfermeras había vuelto a hablar con suavidad.

—¿Y qué me dice del padre del pequeño?

Sus ojos se habían endurecido de forma automática.

—No tiene padre.

Con tacto, la enfermera no había vuelto a hablar, pero mientras se marchaba, sus propias palabras le habían marcado la mente a fuego.

_No tiene padre..._

Una imagen surgió en su cerebro.

Quemándole la piel, la carne.

Su recuerdo...


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Bella había estado desesperada. Llena de una agitación febril que la había impulsado a hacer lo que había hecho.

Pero no había tenido alternativa.

La sirena de la ambulancia reverberó en su memoria... cinco años atrás, llevando a su padre al hospital. Había sufrido un ataque al corazón y todo había sido por su culpa, por contarle lo que acababa de enterarse acerca de Maunder Marine Limited. Que los habían comprado y que su programa de inversión corporativa tendría que esperar hasta que los nuevos propietarios, Cullen International, le hubieran dado luz verde. Le habían advertido de que eso podía tardar meses.

Durante los cuales Swan Yatch Design no tendría idea de si la adquisición salvadora de MML llegaría a seguir adelante.

Y sin esa certeza, la empresa de su padre sucumbiría a las deudas a medida que los acreedores ejecutaran los bienes de que disponía. Sería el fin de la compañía... y de su padre. Éste vivía para la empresa creada por él, vivía para diseñar yates. Era una vocación. Una obsesión. Que le ocupaba toda la vida y le daba el único significado que tenía.

Y ella, su hija, no le serviría de consuelo. A menos que pudiera salvar la empresa.

Había abandonado la unidad de cuidados intensivos, a su padre conectado a cables y monitores, para regresar a la oficina.

Y hacer una llamada.

Debía haber una manera de conseguir la aprobación para la adquisición por parte de MML. Ella había sido la primera en abordarlos con la propuesta, en convencer a la empresa más grande de que Swan Yatch Design era una compra rentable. Tenía la agenda de pedidos al máximo y la reputación técnica de la compañía era sobresaliente, pero la descapitalización crónica y la creciente carga de los intereses de la deuda, sumados a la cancelación de un pedido ya acabado de un cliente importante, los había empujado al borde del abismo.

¡Debía conseguir la adquisición por parte de MML!

Pero ya no dependía de ellos. El visto bueno debía darlo Cullen International.

Tenía que convencerlos de que invertir en Swan Yatch Design daría buenos dividendos, tal como había convencido a la gente de MML.

Pero se había topado con un muro de piedra. Le habían informado de que era un procedimiento corporativo estándar frenar todas las inversiones importantes de las compañías adquiridas hasta haberlas estudiado. Había llegado lo más arriba que había podido en el escalafón ejecutivo, y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma.

De modo que en un último intento desesperado, había apuntado a la cima.

Edward Cullen, presidente de Cullen International.

Sólo necesitaría quince minutos. Pero su secretaria personal había fulminado todas las esperanzas concebidas.

Sí, el señor Cullen se hallaba en ese momento en Londres, pero tenía la agenda completa, incluidas las noches, y en tres días regresaría a Grecia. Quizá el mes siguiente...

Pero entonces sería demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, su secretaria le había dejado un atisbo de esperanza, ya que había mencionado que en su última noche en el Reino Unido, Edward Cullen asistiría a una cena de negocios en uno de los mejores hoteles del West End.

Había sido su última, última oportunidad...

Recordó cómo la habían atenazado las garras de la ansiedad al pensar, sentada a la mesa del banquete, que no aparecería...

Que todo había sido en vano. Que se había dejado una pequeña fortuna para conseguir una entrada para la cena, en un vestido nuevo y en una sesión en el salón de belleza, con un dinero que apenas podía permitirse pagar, y por nada.

Incluso había alterado la distribución de los asientos expuesta en el salón de cócteles, para poder estar sentada junto a él. Pero aunque había logrado ocupar el asiento sin que nadie se lo cuestionara, el asiento que había junto al suyo, destinado a Edward Cullen, permanecía vacío.

Apenas había logrado mantener a raya la preocupación.

Y cuando los camareros se habían acercado para colocar con destreza el primer plato delante de cada invitado, una figura más alta, con un esmoquin negro, de pronto había ocupado el asiento... justo al lado del suyo.

—Por favor, discúlpenme... me he visto retrasado —se excusó brevemente ante la mesa, con un inglés fluido pero de acento marcado. Asintió en dirección a varios invitados a los que saludó por el nombre, y luego se volvió hacia su derecha—. Edward Cullen —dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Pero Bella no era capaz de responder. Lo único que hacía era mirarlo fijamente.

Ese _no podía _ser Edward Cullen. El presidente de una empresa internacional debería ser de mediana edad y corpulento, como tres cuartas partes de los empresarios que asistían aquella noche a la gala.

Pero el hombre que acababa de sentarse a la mesa era... devastador.

No podía tener más de treinta años, con un cuerpo esbelto y fibroso acentuado por el corte impecable del esmoquin... igual que la pálida piel del rostro y el pelo cobrizo combinaban con la blancura de la camisa.

Siguió mirando sin capacidad para remediarlo.

El rostro anguloso, los pómulos altos y marcados, la nariz recta, la línea bien definida de la mandíbula... Y la boca...

Móvil, sensual.

Alzó la vista.

Directamente a sus ojos.

Verdes como las esmeraldas... pero con motas doradas en sus profundidades.

Y la miraban con absoluta concentración.

Se sintió débil y sin aliento.

—¿Y usted es...?

La voz era profunda, con un acento que la enloqueció. Había una leve especulación en el tono.

—Isabella, Bella Swan —musitó algo jadeante, atravesada todavía por sus ojos.

Sin poder apartar los suyos.

Aturdida, posó la mano en la de él.

Era cálida y la presión del apretón firme. Pero al retirarla, le pareció que lo hacía con una leve y casi imperceptible renuencia.

El interior de Bella parecía una mezcladora de cemento.

Entonces, uno de los invitados de la mesa le dirigió una pregunta.

Durante un último y fugaz momento, los ojos de él mantuvieron los suyos, y luego los giró.

_Ese _era Edward Cullen.

Quería mirarlo y mirarlo...

Se obligó a empezar a comer. Por suerte, la conversación en la mesa la llevaron los otros invitados y Edward Cullen seguía charlando con el hombre que le había hablado. No le prestó atención a nada. Lo único que deseaba era seguir mirándolo.

Nunca, _nunca, _había posado los ojos en un hombre tan magnifico.

Había salido con algunos hombres atractivos. Y sabía que era afortunada de tener una belleza rubia que desde su adolescencia había atraído las miradas masculinas.

Pero su madre la había mantenido vigilada, temerosa de que hiciera lo mismo que había hecho ella, enamorarse desastrosamente del primer hombre equivocado que se le había presentado. De modo que casi siempre se había contentado con citas casuales y con mantener a sus admiradores a raya. Y desde el fallecimiento de su madre un año y medio antes en un accidente de coche, no había tenido la predisposición de buscar un romance.

Luego había vivido todo el trauma de buscar a su alejado padre y descubrir la situación desastrosa en que se hallaba la empresa que tenía, lo que no le permitió pensar mucho en los hombres.

De modo que era intrascendente que Edward Cullen fuera el hombre más deslumbrante que hubiera visto jamás. Su único objetivo era convencerlo de que diera luz verde a la adquisición por parte de MML. Pero no era un tema que pudiera sacar en plena cena oficial de negocios. El banquete representaba la oportunidad de solicitar unas palabras en privado con él cuando hubieran terminado.

Bebió un sorbo de champán. Estaba templado. Lo tenía en la copa desde hacía un buen rato.

—Permítame...

Edward Cullen había parado su conversación y sacaba el champán de la cubitera donde la había dejado el camarero. Después de comprobar la etiqueta, como para cerciorarse de que se hallaba a la altura de la ocasión, le llenó la copa.

—Gra... gracias —logró decir.

—Un placer —indicó él.

Notó que la observaba y Bella volvió a sentir ese vacío en el estómago.

—Isabella Swan —murmuró la voz honda, como si buscara en unos ficheros privados en su cabeza.

De pronto ella sintió que la recorría una calidez líquida y cobró conciencia de sí misma. Del vestido plateado con las tiras finas al hombro y algo de caída en el escote, el pelo fluyendo sobre la espalda desnuda, el collar de plata alrededor del cuello y los pendientes a juego.

—No me conoce —logró decirle.

—Aún no —fue su respuesta.

Y sus ojos volvieron a aflojarle las piernas, agradeciendo estar sentada.

Durante un momento, el tiempo dio la impresión de detenerse. Bella permaneció sentada, observada por ese hombre extraordinariamente magnético, dejándose observar.

Mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Algo fluyó en su interior. Algo tan poderoso y abrumador que la dejó sin aliento.

El resto de la comida fue como un episodio borroso. Sólo era consciente del hombre que tenía al lado. A veces él le hablaba, pero en casi todo momento le resultaba imposible responderle.

La cena pareció prolongarse eternamente.

Pero cuando el orador bajó del improvisado estrado después de dar por finalizada la gala, la gente comenzó a ponerse de pie, bien para abandonar la sala o bien para mezclarse con invitados de otras mesas. Se dijo que no podía dejar que Edward Cullen se marchara. Debía retenerlo, hacer algo. Pero ¿cómo? No podía soltarle así como así: «Por favor, autorice que MML adquiera la empresa de mi padre».

Entonces, justo cuando empezaba a sentir que la aprensión le causaba un nudo en el estómago, él habló.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa de oporto?

Giró la cabeza. Edward Cullen alargaba la mano hacia la frasca de oporto. Lo observó llenar dos copas.

Aceptó su copa y bebió un sorbo. El líquido cálido y denso fue como terciopelo en su garganta.

Él volvió a sentarse y de pronto ella pensó que tenía unas manos hermosas. Uñas blancas como el tono pálido de su piel. Dedos largos.

Le ofreció una sonrisa titubeante. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. En cualquier momento él podría mirar la hora, musitar una disculpa y marcharse, o alguien de otra mesa acercarse para charlar con él... Debía preguntárselo ya. Y por el bien de su padre debía hacer que todo saliera bien.

—Señor Cullen... —la voz le sonó aguda. No supo de dónde le había salido. Se obligó a continuar—. Señor Cullen, me pregunto... me pregunto si podría tener unas palabras con usted —algo cambió en él. No supo qué. Pero surgió una súbita y leve tensión—. En... en privado —añadió.

Durante un momento, los ojos de él se tornaron reservados, inescrutables.

«Oh, Dios», pensó. «Va a decir que no...».

Luego, despacio, depositó la copa de oporto en la mesa.

—Por supuesto —respondió. Se puso de pie—. Estoy seguro —bajó la vista para mirarla— de que podremos encontrar algún lugar lo suficientemente privado.

Su voz sonó suave, pero era la suavidad de un mar en cuyo fondo acechan corrientes poderosas.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Bella se puso de pie.

Se inclinó para recoger el bolso. Luego, con el corazón desbocado, dejó que la guiara fuera del salón.

Mientras la conducía a la hilera de ascensores del vestíbulo, observó a ese hombre alto y casi irresistible. Además de los nervios que la dominaban, también se sentía aliviada. Lo había hecho... había conseguido que aceptara escucharla. Tenía una oportunidad, la última, de salvar la empresa de su padre.

Su padre... tendido en la cama del hospital, conectado a un montón de cables mientras luchaba por salvar la vida...

—Señor Cullen, muchas gracias por aceptar...

—Por aquí —cortó con un murmullo, y la instó a entrar en el ascensor.

Presumiblemente, irían a uno de los bares más tranquilos del hotel.

Pero cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, se hallaban en la planta del ático. Y la puerta que él había abierto con la tarjeta daba a una suite.

Durante un segundo, ella vaciló. Luego controló la sensación que la dominó. Necesitaba hablar con Edward Cullen, y si quería permitírselo en su suite del hotel, no pensaba oponerse.

Al entrar y mirar en torno al recibidor opulento de la suite, abrió mucho los ojos y se preguntó cuánto podría costar algo así por noche. ¿Miles de libras? ¡Sin duda! El pensamiento le proporcionó valor. Seguro que para un hombre tan rico como Edward Cullen, comprar una pequeña empresa de diseño de yates tenía que ser una nimiedad.

Abrió la boca para hablar, para iniciar la apología que justificara la adquisición, pero antes de poder hacer nada, oyó un suave «pop» a su espalda.

Se volvió.

Edward Cullen servía champán en dos copas que había en el bar.

Fue hacia ella.

Había algo muy controlado en el modo en que caminaba en su dirección. Y, extrañamente, pensó que no disponía de ninguna vía de escape. Movió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No necesitaba ninguna vía de escape. Sólo necesitaba quince minutos del tiempo de Edward Cullen.

Desde luego, no quería champán. Pero parecería un gesto maleducado rechazarlo cuando había abierto la botella especialmente para ella, de modo que aceptó la copa y trató de no pensar en lo que podría cobrarle el hotel por el champán.

—Por favor... no debería haber...

Sonó tonta e inmadura.

Él ya se llevaba su copa a los labios.

—_Stin iya sas!_

Ella le dedicó una mirada desconcertada.

—Es el equivalente de su «salud» —explicó.

Esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Yo... no hablo griego. Jamás he estado en Grecia.

—¿Nunca ha estado en Grecia? —él enarcó las cejas.

—No.

A su madre no le había gustado viajar por el extranjero. Le había gustado vivir en una casa pequeña en un pueblo pequeño de Washington. Tampoco le había gustado el mar. Bella sabía que jamás debería haberse casado con un hombre cuya obsesión era diseñar yates. No le extrañó que el matrimonio se rompiera poco después de que naciera ella... a pesar de que su madre siempre había culpado a su padre por abandonarlas.

—Debería. Es uno de los países más bonitos de la tierra —fue hacia el sofá—. ¿No quiere sentarse?

Vacilante, se sentó en un extremo y dejó el bolso con su preciado sumario financiero sobre la mesilla delante del sofá. Edward Cullen depositó la botella sobre la mesa, ocupó el otro extremo y extendió el brazo por el respaldo del sofá.

Turbadoramente cerca de Bella.

Pero todo en ese hombre resultaba turbador.

Turbador para su cuerpo, haciendo que fuera consciente de sí mismo y de él.

Turbador para su concentración, que necesitaba centrar en cómo exponerle el negocio de la adquisición para MML de la manera más persuasiva posible.

No necesitaba detenerse continuamente de querer mirarlo y mirarlo...

Trató de serenarse bebiendo un sorbo de champán.

Respiró hondo.

—Señor Cullen... —comenzó.

Una vez más, la voz le salió jadeante. Lo odió.

—Edward...

La voz de él sonó fluida. No supo cómo responderle. No se sentía cómoda dirigiéndose al presidente de un imperio financiero europeo por su nombre de pila. Aparte de que hizo que por su espalda bajara un escalofrío suave...

«¡Para ya! ¡Empieza a contarle aquello que has venido a decirle!».

Pero él había empezado a hablar otra vez.

—De verdad debería ir a Grecia. Hay muchos lugares privados que los turistas rara vez visitan. En esta época del año, comienzos de la primavera, la campiña se ve especialmente hermosa, llena de coloridas flores silvestres. Le encantaría.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la intensidad con que la observaba.

Bebió otro sorbo de champán para acallar sus nervios. Pudo sentir cómo el alcohol la sacudía. Incómoda, se preguntó cuánto había bebido aquella noche. Había tenido cuidado, ya que sabía lo que había en juego, pero las pequeñas cantidades se sumaban.

Y surtían impacto. Hacían que se sintiera ultra sensible a las cosas... ultra perceptiva.

De esa boca sensual...

Durante un momento, sintió que le clavaba la vista, incapaz de apartarla.

Tenía la boca más increíble y sensual.

Con un esfuerzo supremo, apartó los ojos. Sentía la boca seca, a pesar del champán que acababa de beber. Juntó los labios, como si quisiera humedecerlos.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

Con precipitación, Bella bebió otro sorbo de champán. Le causó un cosquilleo al bajar por la garganta y otra vez experimentó la sacudida del alcohol. Respiró hondo y, al hacerlo, sintió que sus pechos se elevaban.

—Señor Cullen...

—Edward —volvió a corregir él.

Bella volvió a apretar los labios.

—Edward —se obligó a pronunciar su nombre. Salió como un suspiro.

—Bella —dijo él.

El modo en que pronunció su nombre fue mucho más evocador que lo que alguien lo hubiera pronunciado alguna vez. Él bebió champán.

—No es un nombre inglés que yo conozca.

—Es... es italiano —explicó.

No quería ponerse a hablar de su nombre. No cuando Edward Cullen tenía la mano tan cerca de su hombro desnudo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, las piernas cruzadas y aire de suprema relajación...

Lo estudió furtivamente un momento.

Parecía relajado, pero había algo en el modo en que llevaba el cuerpo que la impulsaba a pensar que no lo estaba. Como si lo recorriera una ligera tensión.

Manteniéndolo a raya.

Sintió que su propio cuerpo se tensaba. Mirarlo había sido un error. Cada vez que lo había mirado durante la cena, había experimentado una renovada debilidad, el corazón desbocado...

Y no debía sentir eso.

Respiró hondo y realizó un tercer intento de sacar a colación el tema que tenía que tratar.

—Señor... mmm... Edward... —tartamudeó con su nombre, costándole todavía obviar un trato más formal.

—Bella... —repitió él.

Y una vez más su boca esbozó una leve sonrisa, como si le resultara divertido lo que ella acababa de decir.

—Yo... mmm... yo quería... —la voz volvió a sonarle jadeante, algo que odiaba, pero se hallaba demasiado tensa para lograr que sonara directa y profesional.

—¿Sí? —inquirió con cortesía. Pero en sus ojos la especulación no se había borrado.

Ella bebió otro sorbo de champán en busca de ayuda.

—Inclina la copa.

Bella parpadeó. Él había alargado la mano para recoger la botella de la mesa. Dócilmente, descubrió que obedecía.

«¡No necesitas más champán!».

De golpe, retiró la copa. Durante una fracción de segundo, el líquido dorado y burbujeante cayó sobre su regazo antes de que él enderezara la botella al tiempo que soltaba una exclamación en griego. El líquido frío le empapó de inmediato la fina tela del vestido y la hizo sobresaltarse y gritar, y entonces el champán cayó de su copa por todo el corpiño del vestido, igual de helado.

Soltó otro grito.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó consternada, poniéndose de pie con mirada horrorizada. El champán manchaba, estaba segura... y lo que era peor, la tela empapada se ceñía a sus pechos sin sujetador, perfilándolos con suma claridad. Y sumado a eso, el líquido frío había surtido un efecto predecible en sus pezones, que de pronto sobresalían como guijarros.

Avergonzada, extendió lo que pudo la mano libre sobre el corpiño, deseando que se la tragara la tierra. De pronto, él, que mantenía una calma absoluta, le quitó la copa casi vacía de los dedos.

—¿Quizá quieras ir a cambiarte? —sugirió él.

Los ojos de Bella volaron hacia él. Se preguntó si estaría siendo sarcástico. Pero no se encontraba en posición de preocuparse. Y comprendió que debía tratar de mostrarse discreto en una situación bochornosa.

Él dejó la botella de champán y las dos copas y se puso de pie.

—Deja que te muestre dónde está el cuarto de baño.

—¡Gracias... lo... lo siento... tanto! —jadeó, muy avergonzada.

—No te preocupes —fue lo único que dijo él al tiempo que encendía la luz del interior.

Bella se lanzó al interior y cerró a su espalda. Se miró en el reflejo del espejo que había sobre el enorme lavabo y bajó los brazos.

Debía quitarse cuanto antes el champán o le dejaría una mancha. El vestido le había costado una fortuna y detestaba estropearlo la primera vez que se lo ponía.

Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se bajó la cremallera. Después de todo, ya estaba empapado; el agua no lo mojaría más. Se lo quitó y captó su reflejo.

Su cuerpo medio desnudo parecía... diferente.

Los pechos, aún duros por el efecto del champán frío, estaban más plenos, más redondos. La cintura, acentuada por los ligueros y el tanga, parecía más fina. Las piernas, enfundadas en las medias, más esbeltas. El cabello, que le caía como una cascada por la espalda desnuda, mucho más largo.

Y su cara...

Unos ojos brumosos le devolvieron la inspección. Se veían hondos y con pestañas largas; y la boca, pintada y entreabierta, parecía más sensual.

Se miró fijamente.

Parecía... erótica.

La palabra irrumpió en su mente, asombrándola. Intentó desterrarla, pero sin éxito.

Comprendió que todo parecía levemente borroso, con los bordes suavizados.

Hacía que se sintiera... diferente.

Y muy, muy consciente de su cuerpo, de su cuerpo medio desnudo y erótico. Y al contemplarse, empezó a experimentar un leve temblor, como si algo comenzara a agitarse, acabara de despertarse.

Se dijo que no era posible.

Con presteza devolvió su atención al vestido. Y en ese momento descubrió el secador de pelo cortesía del hotel. Con alivio, lo sacó del soporte, extendió el vestido con la mano libre y encendió el aparato.

La tela fina se secó con rapidez y sin una mancha. Al volver a ponerse el vestido, lo sintió cálido sobre la piel. Se subió la cremallera y se inspeccionó en el espejo.

De nuevo experimentó ese leve temblor en su interior, la languidez que se apoderaba de sus miembros.

«¿Qué me está pasando?».

Se sentía extraña... disociada. Como si se moviera en un sueño.

Lentamente, salió del cuarto de baño.

Y se detuvo en seco.

Edward Cullen se hallaba en el dormitorio.

Se había quitado la chaqueta del esmoquin, soltado la pajarita y desabrochado el botón superior de la camisa, y en ese momento se quitaba los gemelos de oro.

Cuando ella salió del baño, alzó la vista para mirarla.

Le recorrió el vestido con la vista y en sus ojos se manifestó una expresión burlona de sorpresa.

—Innecesario. Pero... —avanzó hacia ella—... tiene sus compensaciones.

Parecía un felino al acecho.

No pudo moverse. Paralizada, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y la sangre se aceleraba en sus venas.

Entreabrió los labios para respirar. Tenía que moverse... pero estaba completamente paralizada.

A la espera.

Impotente.

Se detuvo delante de ella. Pudo sentir que invadía su espacio, percibir la fragancia de la cara loción para después del afeitado.

La miraba desde arriba, con esos ojos de esmeralda, y ella no podía moverse... no podía. Sólo era capaz de mirarlo, desvalida.

Y absorberlo. Absorber el cabello cobrizo, los ángulos de su rostro, la nariz recta y firme, la leve sombra masculina a lo largo de la mandíbula, la piel bronceada.

«Oh, Dios», pensó. «Es tan hermoso...».

Alzó la mano a medias. Quería alargarla, pasarle los dedos por la mandíbula, por el arco elevado de los pómulos, acercar la boca a la suya, sentir su contacto. Introducir los dedos en ese pelo cobrizo y acercarlo a ella, abrir los labios...

Intentó detenerse.

Pero no pudo. Carecía de poder. Sintió que el cuerpo oscilaba... hacia él. Sintió que la mano se elevaba y...

Él la atrapó. Un movimiento veloz y súbito que la paralizó. Cerró los dedos en tomo a su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él con una fuerza lenta e inexorable.

Alzó la vista y se ahogó en su mirada.

—Compláceme —musitó él.

Las pupilas de Bella se dilataron. No pudo evitarlo. Sólo podía permanecer ahí, con los labios entreabiertos, las muñecas atrapadas y el cuerpo oscilando al de él.

—Compláceme —repitió, aún más suavemente.

Y entonces, con la otra mano, lenta, muy lentamente, deslizó un dedo por debajo de la fina tira del hombro y poco a poco la bajó por el brazo hasta que le dejó desnudo el pecho.

—Ah, sí —comentó con igual tono de voz.

Le soltó la muñeca y llevó esa mano a la otra tira. Repitió el movimiento y le bajó el corpiño del vestido.

Ella no podía mover ni un músculo.

Sólo podía quedarse quieta mientras Edward Cullen le desnudaba el torso.

Para su deleite.

Durante un momento interminable, él simplemente la miró.

—Realmente eres exquisita.

Bajo su mirada, sintió que los pechos le cosquilleaban, que los pezones se endurecían, se compactaban.

De su garganta salió un sonido leve. No supo qué era. Algo inconcluso, inconsciente.

Pero la realidad se había detenido. En el preciso momento en que había salido del cuarto de baño y posado los ojos sobre él, quieta mientras se le acercaba. Con un único propósito, un único objetivo, en su andar.

En ese momento le sonrió.

—Sí —dijo, entornando los ojos oscuros—. Lo sé.

Alargó una mano para acariciarle el cabello. Ante ese contacto, Bella experimentó un temblor suave. De su garganta volvió a salir el sonido no formado.

Sus pechos, túrgidos, tensos, habían comenzado a palpitarle. Una palpitación que resonaba por todo su cuerpo.

Quería... Quería...

La mano de él se cerró en su pelo y apoyó la otra en su cabeza.

Lo miró con ojos enormes, dilatados, impotentes.

Algo ardió en los de él... algo que al instante, de forma implacable, controló.

Fue a su cama sin decir palabra, sin un murmullo. Emitiendo sólo unos gemidos suaves y palpitantes que él pudo cortar con un beso. Pero cuando abandonó su boca para cerrarla sobre los pezones tensos y ansiosos, volvió a emitirlos. Surgieron mientras le recorría el contorno del vientre, mientras le acariciaba los muslos. Y cuando le mordisqueó los delicados lóbulos de las orejas, los gemidos profundos y roncos se renovaron.

La realidad huyó a otro universo. Un universo en el que había dolor y problemas, donde la preocupación y la ansiedad la atenazaban, donde el temor la cercaba desde todas las direcciones.

Pero ahí... ahí sólo había felicidad. Un éxtasis como el que nunca había conocido ni sabido que existía.

¿Cómo podía sentir tanto un cuerpo humano y cómo podía desear más? ¿Y más, y más y más?

Hasta que su cuerpo fue una única e intensa llama que ardía cada vez con mayor calor.

El cuerpo de él se posó encima. Sintió su fuerza, su poder. Las manos se deleitaron en los músculos tensos y firmes de su espalda, enviándole llamas por los pechos, haciendo que le clavara las uñas en los hombros.

Se retorció contra él, con un deseo más creciente por momentos.

Él sonrió sobre su pecho y alzó la cabeza.

Los ojos verdes centellearon con motas doradas.

Bella sintió la presión viva de su exploradora masculinidad.

Volvió a experimentar un apetito voraz e insatisfecho.

Instintivamente, se frotó contra él y notó que la presión se incrementaba.

Quería...

Lo miró a los ojos, desvalida, anhelante.

—Sí —musitó él—. Lo sé.

El gemido brotó otra vez y los ojos se le dilataron.

Suplicantes...

Los rasgos de él se tensaron, como si de pronto ejerciera un control enorme y abrumador. Luego, con un descenso lento y deliberado, la penetró.

Bella se agitó. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, lánguido. No quería despertar. Quería permanecer en el sueño, cobijada en el círculo de unos brazos poderosos, pegada al cuerpo cálido y duro del hombre que la acunaba en su sueño.

Un abrazo que se había producido después de un éxtasis tan intenso que había gritado mientras el cuerpo se le retorcía como una llama ardiente de felicidad, sin parar, hasta que todo su ser fue una masa fundida de insoportable y exquisita sensación.

Sólo entonces, cuando el cuerpo encendido se había enfriado, él había rodado a un costado en un movimiento fluido y extenuado, arrastrándola consigo, plegándola contra su cuerpo y murmurándole algo que no había entendido.

La mano se había extendido con gesto posesivo sobre su estómago y la boca cálida se había posado sobre su hombro.

Había disfrutado de un sueño profundo en el círculo de sus brazos y los sueños habían capturado ese momento de felicidad perfecta.

Pero en ese momento el resplandor la llevó hasta un renuente estado de vigilia. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

Él se hallaba inclinado sobre ella. Los ojos reflejaban un deseo intenso. Despacio, se inclinó para darle un beso con labios tiernos y cálidos.

—Buenos días —saludó con voz ronca—. Debería preguntarte si has dormido bien, pero da la casualidad de que sé que anoche dormiste muy poco —la observó detenidamente—. Se te ve incluso más hermosa que anoche. Ojalá... —calló.

Lo miró sin aliento mientras él se incorporaba.

Estaba arrebatador. Recién afeitado, el pelo un poco húmedo de la ducha... y vestido con un traje impecable.

Miraba la hora. Volvió a hablar, pero en ese momento con palabras precisas y voz seca.

—Por desgracia, esta mañana tengo una reunión de negocios que no puedo postergar. A pesar de lo mucho que lo siento, he de dejarte ahora.

Oyó las palabras, pero durante un momento de disociación, no entendió su significado.

Luego lo recibió como un golpe.

Se marchaba.

La había tomado por una aventura de una noche.

Eso era lo único que había sido.

Se sintió asqueada. Mareada. Y entonces, como de la nada, recibió el impacto de la ola principal.

MML.

El horror la galvanizó. Dios. No era un hombre cualquiera con el que se había acostado a las pocas horas de conocerlo. Se trataba de Edward Cullen... el único hombre en el mundo que podía evitar que la empresa de su padre se hundiera...

Y en vez de lograr que aprobara la adquisición por parte de MML, se había ido a la cama con él.

Se sintió espantada.

Él volvía a hablar mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

—Sin embargo, estaré...

—¡No! Por favor... espera... no te vayas todavía.

Él calló en mitad de la frase.

—Bella, yo...

—¡No! Aguarda... por favor. Hay algo que debo... algo que quería...

Calló. Dios... tenía que hacerlo. Habría dado un millón de libras para no hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Se irguió, aferrando la sábana contra su cuerpo. El corazón le martilleaba.

—Antes de irte... había... había algo de lo que quería hablarte —respiró hondo—. MML —dijo.

Edward Cullen se había quedado quieto.

—Continúa —instó con voz muy controlada.

Ella tragó saliva y se obligó a hablar.

—Has paralizado todas las inversiones corporativas. Una de ellas es la empresa de mi padre... Swan Yatch Design. Anoche vine a la cena para conocerte. Para convencerte...

—¿Sí? —la voz cortó su discurso—. ¿Para convencerme de...?

Lo miró. Algo le ocurría a su cara. La expresión desaparecía de ella, volviéndose inescrutable.

—Sí —tenía un nudo en la garganta—. Para convencerte de... —calló, dominada por un escalofrío—. Para convencerte de... —lo miró con urgencia—. De seguir adelante con la adquisición. Sería buena para ti... de verdad. Lo prometo. Puedo mostrarte ahora mismo...

Calló. Había algo en su rostro que resultaba aterrador. Frío como el hielo.

Despacio, él volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo.

—Hay algo que deberías saber. Has cometido un error —expuso él con una suavidad mortífera—. Un grave error. Verás... —la observó con frialdad—. Yo no hago negocios en la cama. Jamás. De modo que, aunque fuiste muy buena, en serio... —indicó con tono cortante—... me has usado inútilmente. Salvo, desde luego... que quisieras demostrar... tu destreza. Excepcional, de hecho. Eres muy hábil Bella, pero deberías haberte contentado con un pago en efectivo. Encantado habría pagado por ti. De hecho... —volvió a meter la mano en la chaqueta, aunque en esa ocasión para sacar una cartera fina de piel. La abrió. Soltó sobre la cama un puñado de billetes de cincuenta libras—. Puedes quedarte el cambio.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Dispones de diez minutos para abandonar esta suite. La seguridad del hotel te escoltará a la salida —ante la entrada, se detuvo, pero no se volvió—. A partir de este momento, MML deja de tener interés en Swan Yatch Design.

Su voz sonó dura como una roca.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás.

En la cama, Bella comenzó a temblar.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—Está aquí.

La mujer abrió una puerta en el pasillo estrecho. Tenía a un pequeño acomodado contra la cadera.

Edward controló sus emociones. Lo había estado haciendo desde que aceptara la llamada que su secretaria le había pasado.

La llamada que amenazaba con cambiar su vida para siempre.

Sólo un férreo autocontrol hizo que llegara hasta ese punto.

Al entrar en la habitación delante de la mujer, sintió que cerraba las manos a los costados.

«¡Qué no sea verdad!».

Porque no podía ser cierto lo que por teléfono le había contado la asistente social. Que había abierto un sobre en el apartamento de Isabella Swan, mientras guardaba cosas para el pequeño, y leído la nota manuscrita adjunta al certificado de nacimiento del pequeño, en el que era citado como el padre del niño.

Isabella Swan mentía.

¡No podía haber otra explicación!

Una mujer como ésa... que lo había utilizado, que se había acostado con él para conseguir su dinero, ¡no habría titubeado ni un segundo en reclamarle la paternidad de un niño que había concebido en aquel sórdido encuentro!

De modo que sólo podía estar mintiendo...

Lo que significaba que el niño al que estaba a punto de ver no podía ser suyo.

«¡Dios santo... no permitas que sea mío!».

Estudió la habitación. La alfombra estaba llena de juguetes infantiles. En el sofá había sentados dos niños en edad escolar que veían la tele.

Cuando empezaba a relajarse, la mujer habló en voz tan baja que apenas pudo entender por encima del sonido alto del televisor.

—No lo lleva bien. He hecho todo lo que he podido, pero no responde. Pobrecillo —terminó con ternura.

Fue hacia un sillón grande medio oculto en esa habitación pequeña por la puerta abierta. Edward giró la cabeza para seguirla con la vista. Poniéndose en cuclillas y reacomodando al pequeño que llevaba a la cadera, dijo con voz aún más gentil:

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo está Tricks? —le revolvió el pelo al niño acurrucado en el sillón que sostenía con fuerza contra él un peluche viejo.

El niño no le respondió, ni a la voz ni al contacto. Permaneció allí sentado, inmóvil, apático.

Con un suspiro, ella se puso de pie.

—¿Lo ve? —le dijo a Edward.

No la oyó. No la vio. No vio nada salvo al niño acurrucado en el sillón.

Su perfil resultaba conocido de una docena de fotos familiares.

Las de él mismo de niño.

No podía moverse. Tenía los pulmones paralizados, el cuerpo rígido.

Pero la emoción lo atravesaba.

Lo mataba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie. El tiempo se había detenido, cinco años atrás cuando su simiente se había combinado con la mujer que, en ese momento, según le había informado la asistente social, yacía en una cama de hospital. «Justo a tiempo», habían sido las palabras de ésta, «de facilitar que el niño pase a los cuidados de los servicios sociales... lejos de una madre tan irresponsable e inadecuada».

Despacio, muy despacio, avanzó hacia el pequeño. Al percibirlo, el niño se tensó aún más, mirándolo con miedo. Unos ojos verdes y dilatados lo observaron con ansiedad y la boca le tembló. Edward sintió que un puño le estrujaba el corazón... con furia y con dolor.

Se obligó a sonreír. Bajo ningún concepto debía asustar al niño.

—Hola, Tony —saludó, hablándole a su hijo por primera vez.

Bella se movió con pereza. Abrió los ojos con pesadez.

Miró su entorno, confusa. Ya no estaba en el pabellón del hospital. Se encontraba en una habitación propia. Las paredes eran de un rosa pálido. Una enfermera abría las persianas.

—Hola —saludó con alegría—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó levemente aturdida.

—En el Ala Sellman del hospital. Es un ala privada.

—¿Privada? Pero yo no puedo permitirme...

La enfermera la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe... todo está arreglado. Y ahora dígame cómo se siente. Tiene visita.

—¡Tony! —exclamó, ajena a todo lo demás. Intentó incorporarse. De inmediato la enfermera la ayudó a apoyarse contra las almohadas.

—¿Tony? —repitió.

—Mi pequeño —explicó con evidente dolor en la voz.

La enfermera se echó para atrás y movió la cabeza.

—Me temo que no es él. Pero si está preparada, haré pasar a su visita. Ha estado impaciente porque despertara —se marchó.

Bella cerró los ojos y sintió una oleada de tristeza.

Tony era su único pensamiento. Tenía que encontrarlo y recuperarlo. No le importaba si apenas podía levantarse de la cama, que los pulmones le dolieran a pesar de los analgésicos. ¡Tenía que ir a casa! ¿De qué otra manera podría recobrar a Tony?

La puerta comenzó a abrirse. Se preguntó quién podía estar tan impaciente de verla.

Al centrar los ojos en el hombre que entró, durante un espantoso momento pensó que debía seguir dormida. ¡Porque no podía, _no podía, _estar despierta!

Sintió conmoción.

Y horror. Un horror profundo.

Como a través de un agujero abierto en el tiempo, un hombre entró en la habitación procedente de un pasado salido de sus peores pesadillas, de sus recuerdos más espantosos.

Edward Cullen.

Edward cerró la puerta a su espalda y posó la vista en la mujer echada en la cama.

No era Bella Swan. ¡No se parecía en absoluto a ella!

Bella Swan había poseído una belleza tan seductora, que había podido burlarse de él como ninguna otra mujer había sido capaz. Lo había hecho sentir... No podía reconocer lo que le había hecho sentir. Había sido una mujer que podría haberlo tentado a su perdición de no haber encontrado la fortaleza mental para echarla de su vida como un fruto podrido.

Esa mujer parecía una calavera. Demacrada, los ojos hundidos en las órbitas, las mejillas chupadas, los huesos marcados como cuchillos y arrugas en torno a la boca. Tenía el pelo apagado y mucho más corto.

Involuntariamente, rememoró la imagen de aquella mujer que lo había impactado en la cena de hacía cinco años. Algo que nunca antes le había pasado. La había deseado al instante. Completa, totalmente. Más que a ninguna otra mujer.

Y por la oportunidad de saciar ese deseo abrumador e insistente, había quebrado todas las reglas de su libro... sólo para poseerla aquella noche en que se había ofrecido a él en bandeja.

Y por la mañana había descubierto el motivo. Había representado otro golpe en las entrañas. Con odio en los ojos, la observó en ese momento. Esa mujer no podía ser la misma.

Sabía que la habían ingresado después de que la atropellaran, pero eso no podía justificar por sí solo la espantosa transformación de una belleza tan exquisita en esa... esa... _bruja._

Apretó los labios. Recordó lo que le había dicho la asistente social.

Drogas. ¿Sería eso lo que había convertido a la seductora Bella Swan en esa bruja consumida y esquelética?

La palabra cruel fue como una puñalada. Esa mujer tenía un aspecto tan horrible que sería inhumano no sentir compasión por ella. Sin embargo, era lo último que merecía.

Sintió la furia aflorar en su interior al recordar la cara angustiada de su hijo.

Cualquier niño, _cualquiera, _merecía una madre mejor. Encima de todo lo que había sabido de ella, la clase de mujerzuela que cambia su cuerpo por un beneficio financiero, resultaba que era aún peor. Irresponsable, débil, capaz de dejar a un niño de cuatro años solo mientras ella dormía su despreciable adicción... adicción que la volvía violenta contra la misma mujer designada para proteger a su hijo...

¡Y que semejante mujer fuera la madre de _su _hijo! Hijo que deliberadamente le había ocultado. ¡Ningún tormento era suficiente para una mujer así!

Sin embargo, iba a tener que tratarla con guantes de seda. Sus abogados habían sido claros, a pesar de que había tenido ganas de echarlos de su despacho. En el Estados Unidos, los padres de los niños ilegítimos no tenían un derecho automático de custodia. Obtener la custodia de su hijo sería un asunto complicado. Y mientras tanto, hasta que la madre se recobrara físicamente, el pequeño seguiría al cuidado de los servicios sociales.

Apretó la mandíbula. ¡No, no permitiría que eso continuara! La desdicha del niño había sido palpable.

Sin importar lo que hiciera falta, ¡sacaría al pequeño de allí!

Aunque para ello tuviera que ser amable con alguien tan despreciable como Bella Swan.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Bella Swan podía ser una mercenaria y una drogadicta irresponsable, pero su hijo había llorado por ella...

«Mami... quiero estar con mami...».

Un recuerdo lo atravesó como un cuchillo, anegándolo con el dolor de oír a un niño con el corazón roto por su madre. Una madre que jamás volvería... Con un esfuerzo supremo de voluntad, suprimió la voz que todavía podía oír en su cabeza, como si fuera del día anterior y no de treinta largos años atrás.

No. Los recuerdos no tenían sentido en esa situación.

Sólo importaba un niño triste al que únicamente le quedaba un maltrecho oso de peluche al que aferrarse...

Respiró hondo y abrió las negociaciones.

La más crítica de su vida.

Jugaba por su hijo... y tenía que ganar.

Bella lo miró fijamente. Era una visión, una pesadilla... tenía que serlo. ¡Edward Cullen había desaparecido para siempre! Lanzado al olvido del pasado, enterrado en una caja cuya llave se hallaba tan profunda que nunca volvería a abrirla.

El instinto de supervivencia la había ayudado a mantener ese pasado enterrado. Porque recordar a Edward Cullen habría sido recordar todo lo que le había hecho... todo lo que ella le había permitido que le hiciera.

Todo lo que le había dicho aquella mañana espantosa.

Se había marchado de la suite del hotel temblando de vergüenza, con repulsión hacia sí misma y hacia él, anhelando esconderse para siempre.

Pero había tenido que regresar junto a su padre, contarle... contarle que había fracasado. En salvar la empresa, lo que él amaba en la vida por encima de todo, mucho más que a la esposa y a la hija descartada.

«Si hubiera logrado salvar su empresa...».

En su interior renacieron las viejas recriminaciones. Si hubiera podido salvar lo único que su padre anhelaba, lo que necesitaba por encima de cualquier cosa...

¡Entonces la hubiera querido! ¿La habría querido?

Pero había fracasado.

Y su nueva pobreza los había aplastado hasta verse reducidos a vivir en un apartamento del ayuntamiento en un edificio en el que nadie más quería vivir, mientras ella había tenido que convertirse en cuidadora de su hijo pequeño y de su padre inválido, estirando al máximo su subsistencia de las ayudas estatales.

Hasta el amargo y doloroso final que había reclamado la vida de su padre, drenándola de sus últimas y agotadas energías...

Después de todo lo pasado en los últimos cinco años, en ese momento se enfrentaba a lo peor. A que le arrebataran a Tony.

Y ahí estaba Edward, dominando una vez más su visión, borrando el resto del mundo. La arrogancia, exacerbada por el conocimiento de la riqueza y el poder que controlaba.

Poder.

Era eso lo que irradiaba.

El miedo la paralizó.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Y lo peor de todo, lo más aterrador... ¿qué quería?

De pronto la luz se hizo en su cerebro.

_A Tony._

El miedo le atenazó el corazón con sus poderosas garras. ¡No! ¡No podía saber de la existencia de Tony! ¡No podía!

La cordura se abrió paso entre el terror. Aunque se hubiera enterado de su existencia, ¡lo último que haría sería interesarse por el pequeño!

Durante un último y prolongado momento, miró a esa mujer demacrada. Había hecho que la trasladaran a un pabellón privado... no por ella, sino por sí mismo. No quería tratar el tema de su hijo en un lugar público.

Pudo ver que la había sorprendido. Parecía aterrada... y más le valía estarlo.

Volvió a experimentar una oleada de furia y la aplastó.

Ella lo miró con rostro angustiado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz débil y forzada.

—¿No lo sabes?

El rostro de ella se tensó y sus ojos reflejaron una expresión cautelosa que no le pasó desapercibida. Empezaba a recobrar la guardia.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Su tono evasivo lo enfureció. ¿Se atrevía a estar ahí tendida y a querer jugar con él mientras su hijo estaba al cuidado de los servicios sociales?

Volvió a contenerse.

Sólo dijo una palabra.

—Tony.

El nombre cayó en el espacio abierto entre ambos.

Observó el rostro de ella mientras lo pronunciaba.

Se paralizó.

Completamente.

No se había equivocado. Ella no había querido que se enterara de la existencia del pequeño por el momento, hasta haber podido sacarle las mejores condiciones.

La observó una vez que forzó ese conocimiento en ella.

Y Bella sólo podía mirarlo mientras el aire se solidificaba en sus pulmones. No podía moverse ni respirar.

«Oh, Dios, conoce la existencia de Tony...».

Sintió que el pánico crecía en su pecho.

¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

Comprendió que debía de haber movido los labios, porque de pronto él frunció el ceño y habló sin emoción.

Y esa misma ausencia de emoción renovó el miedo que la embargaba.

—¿Cómo? Tu asistente social me telefoneó —la penetró con la mirada antes de continuar con voz implacable—: Dejó bien claro lo que pensaba de los hombres que tienen hijos y luego declinan asumir la responsabilidad financiera por ellos —la voz sonó gélida—. Le irritaba especialmente que un hombre con mis «amplios recursos financieros», esquivara sus obligaciones. Me dio a entender que me resultaría bochornoso, tanto en el plano social como en el profesional, que mi negligencia llegara a los tribunales o a la prensa.

La comprensión la dejó consternada. «Por eso está aquí». ¡Esa asistente social había llegado hasta él y lo había amenazado con recurrir a los tabloides!

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Se sentía mareada. La mente se le había entumecido. Sólo experimentaba el horror de que Edward Cullen conociera la existencia de Tony.

—Lo quiero fuera de los servicios sociales. De inmediato —afirmó él con contundencia.

Desde luego, jamás se arriesgaría a que se publicara que un multimillonario negaba la manutención de su hijo. Por eso estaba allí... para neutralizar el peligro que podría correr.

—No lo permitirán hasta que me den de alta en el hospital —expuso con voz neutra, sin revelar la agonía de verse separada de Tony, el pavor de que no se lo devolvieran. Todos los instintos le decían que le ocultara las emociones a ese hombre, cuya única preocupación era protegerse de un escándalo.

—Eso ya no representa un problema. He hablado con tu médico y ha acordado darte el alta —durante un segundo, le pareció que los ojos de ella brillaban por la emoción, pero al instante volvieron a estar inexpresivos.

—No... no lo entiendo.

—Le he informado de que te proporcionaría los cuidados médicos apropiados, lo que significa que ya no necesitas estar hospitalizada. También he informado a las autoridades sociales de que aportaré una niñera cualificada para cuidar del pequeño. Han quedado satisfechos hasta el punto de que han decidido rescindir la orden temporal de internamiento.

No pudo creer que eso significara que podría recuperar a Tony. La esperanza se elevó en su interior. Aunque preferiría rebajarse antes que dejar que Edward Cullen se acercara a Tony, si era el único modo de recuperar a su hijo, lo haría.

Pero no debía permitirle ver lo mucho que significaba para ella. Ya conocía lo implacable que era. De hecho, ya estaba furioso de que lo hubieran forzado a entrar en juego de esa manera, debido al hijo bastardo que amenazaba su reputación.

Observó el rostro duro e impenetrable del hombre que en una ocasión le había derretido su ser, que había sido capaz de seducirla con tanta facilidad como quitarle una golosina a un niño.

Se obligó a desterrar el pensamiento.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento era Tony, su adorado hijo.

Se obligó a hablar con serenidad y ecuanimidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede a continuación?

—Te darán de alta mañana y pasarás al cuidado de la enfermera que he contratado. Junto con la niñera, tu coche parará en los servicios sociales de camino al aeropuerto...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de aeropuerto? —cortó con voz aguda. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo magullado se pusieron tensos y las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza.

Él la miró con gesto inexpresivo.

—Volaréis a Grecia...

—_¿Grecia?_

Unos ojos oscuros se tornaron fríos.

—Os alojaréis en mi villa, junto al mar. Se encuentra en una isla privada de mi propiedad. Es muy lujosa, con personal cualificado. Te atenderán como a una reina.

Con un suspiro doloroso, Bella lo entendió.

Todo se reducía a ocultarlos en una isla privada, a salvo de ojos curiosos. Para él, tenía sentido. Pero ¿para Tony y ella?

¿Cómo podía permitir que los encerrara en una isla privada, rodeados de su personal leal a él?

Pero era la única manera de recuperar a Tony.

Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Serían como unas vacaciones para Tony. Unas vacaciones después del trauma de haberse visto separado de ella.

Nunca había salido de vacaciones...

Sus pensamientos volaron.

El clima sería más cálido en Grecia, y con una enfermera para ella y una niñera que la ayudara con Tony, podría recuperarse más rápidamente que en el desolado y húmedo apartamento en el que vivía.

Y en cuanto estuviera lo bastante recobrada como para que le devolvieran definitivamente a su hijo, no tendría que depender de la riqueza de Edward Cullen.

Apretó los labios.

Entonces éste podría irse al infierno.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Con cuidado, el bedel del hospital empujó la silla de ruedas de Bella por la rampa en dirección a la limusina que la esperaba. Dos mujeres subieron al coche detrás de ella, una enfermera con uniforme de mediana edad, la otra más joven que ella y de rostro alegre. Le sonrieron a Bella y se presentaron, pero ella apenas prestó atención.

El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y la adrenalina combinaba el temor con una esperanza desesperada. Tenía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta. Sobre el regazo, las uñas se le clavaban en la palma.

«Tony, Tony, Tony...».

Como una letanía, el nombre de su hijo reverberaba en su cabeza.

La limusina arrancó.

No supo cuánto duró el trayecto. Tenía las manos enlazadas, y las retorcía con la vista perdida en el parabrisas. El día estaba feo y la primavera parecía hallarse a un millón de kilómetros de allí.

El coche se detuvo ante un edificio anterior a la guerra, con un sendero de cemento que conducía a la entrada. La enfermera y la niñera bajaron. Bella adelantó el torso para tratar de ver la casa a través de la puerta de la limusina.

No vio el coche con chofer que se detuvo detrás de la limusina, ni a la alta figura enfundada en un traje oscuro salir del vehículo y observar esa estructura vieja con el rostro serio. La puerta de entrada se abrió y por ella salió una mujer.

Edward contempló la escena en silencio. Reconoció a la asistente social aún con el pequeño a la cadera. Hablaba con una mujer que tenía al lado, no la enfermera ni la niñera, que aún seguían en el porche de la casa. La otra mujer asintió con la cara tensa, alargó la mano con gesto perentorio y comenzó a caminar por el sendero. Edward sintió un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que conducía a una figura diminuta cuyo andar encorvado y cabeza gacha le creó un nudo en la garganta. En la otra mano la mujer llevaba una maleta. La enfermera y la niñera la siguieron. El instinto lo llevó a dirigirse hacia la figura diminuta.

Pero de pronto se oyó un grito que lo hizo girar la cabeza.

—¡Tony!

El grito fue un sollozo a medias. Al oírlo, la figura encorvada alzó la cabeza, con unos ojos enormes en una carita pequeña, y entonces, como un tornado instantáneo, emprendió la carrera por el sendero de cemento y se metió en el coche.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

La vocecilla sonó aguda e histérica. Bella se inclinó y lo subió a su regazo, abrazándolo, ajena al dolor físico en el pecho, perdida en el júbilo que la abrumó. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

—¡Oh, Tony... Tony! —lo aplastó contra su seno, con lágrimas en los ojos y éxtasis en el corazón—. ¡Oh, cariño, cariño! ¡El pequeño de mamá!

Pensó que podía morir de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su hijo, ya que había pensado que nunca más volvería a verlo a salvo en sus brazos.

En la acera, Edward observaba inmóvil.

Su rostro parecía tallado en piedra.

El coche volvió a ponerse en marcha. Bella fue ajena a él... ajena a todo salvo a la manita que le aferraba la suya con tanta fuerza que le partía el corazón.

—¿Has sido un buen niño, cariño? —le preguntó a Tony, acariciándole la mejilla.

Él asintió con los ojos enormes.

—No estabas allí —dijo.

—Tu mami ha estado enferma, pequeño —intervino la niñera.

Estaba sentada junto a Tony, mientras la enfermera ocupaba un asiento plegable frente a ellos.

—Pero ya me estoy recuperando —añadió Bella con celeridad.

—¿Nos vamos a casa ahora? —preguntó el pequeño.

Fue a contestarle, pero la enfermera se adelantó.

—Tu madre no está lo bastante bien como para cuidar de ti ella sola, jovencito —anunció con voz firme—. Así que va a disfrutar de una pequeñas vacaciones... sí, _contigo. _¡No te preocupes! El señor Cullen lo ha arreglado todo.

Tony abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Unas vacaciones? ¡Mami! ¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

Había una corriente de ansiedad debajo del entusiasmo.

—¡Lejos! ¡Es una aventura! Iremos en un avión.

La incredulidad lo dejó boquiabierto.

—¿Un avión? —repitió con voz asombrada.

—Sí —confirmó, aliviada de que no le extrañara que no regresaran a su antiguo hogar—. Un avión.

Le apretó la mano y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían con lágrimas de júbilo.

Había recuperado a Tony. Su atesorado hijo.

Nunca más volvería a dejarlo. Sin importar el precio que eso representara para ella.

Siete horas más tarde, Bella se sentía como si un coche hubiera vuelto a atropellada. Parecía que le dolía cada hueso del cuerpo. Incluso en un viaje de lujo en un jet privado ejecutivo desde el aeropuerto local, un helicóptero desde Atenas hasta la isla de Edward Cullen en el Egeo, una camilla para trasladarla a un dormitorio en la villa... se sentía extenuada.

Hizo que comprendiera lo imposible que habría sido cuidar de Tony en su hogar.

Conducidos por una mujer grande vestida de negro, quien hablaba inglés con un fuerte acento griego y que se presentó como Carmen, Kate, la niñera, se llevó a Tony al dormitorio de éste, situado entre el de ella y Bella, mientras la enfermera Cope acostaba a la paciente.

Lo último que vio antes de entregarse a la maravillosa cama fue a Tony entrando en el dormitorio enfundado en su pijama viejo, aferrado a su leal peluche, y a Kate alzándolo con cuidado para que pudiera darle un beso de despedida a su madre.

—Duerme bien, mami —le rodeó el cuello con los bracitos y le dio un beso—. Nunca vuelvas a irte.

Ella experimentó una oleada de felicidad.

—Cariño... nunca más —murmuró, y se sumió en un sueño de ángeles.

Edward le dio una semana.

Eran siete días más que los que él hubiera querido, ya que anhelaba estar con su hijo con todos los instintos de su cuerpo. Para empezar a recuperar los cuatro años perdidos.

Pero la relación que iba a iniciar en ese momento, iba a durar una vida entera. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando un padre se equivocaba...

Con la vista clavada en el vacío desde su despacho en el cuartel general de su empresa en Atenas, pensó en lo que extraño que era que pudiera amar tanto a su hijo... y odiar a la madre.

Se obligó a relajar los músculos tensos de la espalda y los hombros. Bella Swan ya sólo existía con un único propósito, estar ahí si su hijo la necesitaba. Iba a tolerar la existencia de esa mujer sólo por el bien de su hijo.

Frunció el ceño. Pero lo que no pensaba tolerar eran las drogas. Sin importar el tiempo que tardara en desterrarlas de su vida, iban a desaparecer. Dios sabía que no esperaba gran cosa de una mujer de su calaña, amoral y corrompible, pero sin duda el espejo debía haberle revelado lo que las drogas le estaban haciendo. Le habían arrebatado la belleza y la salud.

Desterró la imagen y alargó la mano hacia el teléfono. En una semana había despejado su apretada agenda empresarial. Cuando llegara a la villa, no quería que nada lo obligara a marcharse en al menos un mes. Su piloto podía llevarle cualquier documento que pudiera necesitar, y el estudio que tenía allí estaba conectado con el resto de su imperio.

Toda su concentración iba a estar en Tony... el hijo que ni siquiera sabía aún que él era su padre.

Bella se reclinó en la tumbona y contempló la escena que se extendía ante ella. Experimentó una profunda oleada de felicidad y gratitud. Estaba rodeada por la suave primavera del Mediterráneo, y el sol radiante y dorado en el cielo de la tarde caía sobre el centelleante mar en la pequeña bahía. Desde la terraza de piedra y con las sombras que proyectaban las vides, por encima de la balaustrada podía ver la playa a sólo dos metros y medio más abajo. Tony, con una camiseta, bermudas y sombrero para el sol, cavaba en la arena, vigilado por Kate.

A salvo y seguro una vez más con su madre, y toda la felicidad que un niño puede tener junto al mar, parecía haber superado el trauma de haber estado separado de ella. En cuanto a Bella, también ya se sentía mucho mejor. Desaparecida la ansiedad, su cuerpo disponía de libertad para continuar con la tarea de sanar... algo mucho más fácil en esa villa de lujo, con los cuidados de la enfermera Cope y la completa ausencia de tareas domésticas y cuidados infantiles que ejecutar.

Desde luego, era un modo maravilloso de vivir.

Un ruido creciente la distrajo. En la playa, Kate y Tony miraban al cielo. Un momento más tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Un helicóptero que comenzaba a descender con un sonido ensordecedor.

Se preguntó quién podía ser.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

Edward salió a la terraza. La sorpresa siempre era un elemento fiable de ataque. Pero al desviar la mirada a la playa, se quedó quieto.

Su hijo chapoteaba en el mar, riendo y saltando alborozado sobre las pequeñas olas.

Sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

Era un niño completamente diferente al que había visto con la asistente social, retraído y traumatizado.

Al recordar esto se sintió dominado por una abrumadora sensación de protección.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz aguda atravesó su emoción.

Giró la cabeza y sus ojos adquirieron una intensa frialdad. Se clavaron en la mujer que había dado a luz a su hijo y que luego se lo había mantenido oculto durante cuatro años.

La palidez de ella resaltaba las mejilla chupadas y las ojeras.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber una vez más.

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas de bambú. Durante un momento, simplemente la estudió. Como si fuera una especie de cucaracha.

—Tenemos asuntos que discutir.

Entonces Bella supo por qué había ido. No podía haber ninguna otra razón.

—Quieres que firme unos papeles, ¿verdad? Algo que me impida legalmente presentarme alguna vez ante los medios con la historia de Tony.

Los ojos oscuros y condenatorios de Edward se endurecieron. De modo que ése iba a ser su plan... ¡amenazarlo con exponer a su hijo a la prensa rosa para que todo el mundo pudiera devorarlo!

—Jamás —le informó con lentitud deliberada— hablarás ante la prensa sobre mi hijo. Con o sin impedimento legal. ¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí? ¿Para que recobraras la salud? —preguntó con hiriente mordacidad.

—¿Y cuándo me lleve a Tony a Inglaterra? —replicó. Seguro que querría algún documento que legalmente la silenciara. Pero no le importaba. Le firmaría lo que quisiera para deshacerse de él lo más rápidamente posible. Y si era factible, en ese mismo instante.

—No vas a regresar a Inglaterra... ni tampoco mi hijo.

Fue como si la atravesara una lanza de frío acero.

—A partir de ahora —continuó él con el mismo tono—, viviréis aquí. Más adelante, cuando tenga edad escolar y fluidez con el griego, se arreglará otra cosa.

—¿Edad escolar? ¿Fluidez con el griego? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Hablo del modo en que vivirá mi hijo a partir de ahora.

—¡Dame los papeles que quieres que te firme! ¡Es mucho más sencillo que la idiotez que planteas como alternativa!

—No tienes elección. Mi hijo se queda en Grecia. Y mientras, siendo un niño, tenga alguna necesidad de ti, tú también te quedas. No es negociable.

Lo miró fijamente... fue lo único que pudo hacer.

—Estás loco. ¿De verdad te imaginas que voy a permanecer encarcelada aquí porque tú lo quieras?

—¡Lo que de verdad imagino, es que a partir de ahora harás _exactamente _lo que te diga! ¡Entiende eso y entiéndelo bien! ¡Careces de poder de negociación!

Se incorporó en la tumbona. Le dolieron las costillas, pero no le importó. La incredulidad y la furia bullían en su interior.

—¡No negociaría contigo ni aunque en ello me fuera la vida!

—Eso está bien. Al fin empiezas a entender la situación.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, mientras Edward Cullen continuaba con voz acerada:

—Deja que te explique la situación... para que incluso tú puedas asimilarla. Sean cuales fueren los dulces sueños que hayas podido tener de que pensara mantenerte con lujo en Inglaterra, satisfecho de ver a mi hijo sólo como una visita, ya puedes desterrarlos de tu cabeza. A partir de ahora, mi hijo pasará a ser una parte permanente de mi vida. Tú vivirás aquí, bajo supervisión, mientras trato de rectificar el daño que le has causado a mi hijo al mantenerlo apartado de mí. He perdido cuatro años, _cuatro años, _de su vida, y te destruiré por eso. Pero tengo las manos atadas... mientras sea un niño, la felicidad de mi hijo depende de ti, y sólo por esa razón tolero tu presencia en su vida. Que no te quepa ninguna duda al respecto.

Ella no sintió nada... nada en absoluto. Sólo un horror incrédulo. ¡No podía haberlo escuchado decir lo que acababa de decir!

—Y ahora... —espetó con tono lóbrego y fuego en los ojos—... empezaré a recuperar los cuatro años en que mi hijo desconoció mi existencia.

Quiso chillar, gritar, pero no podía. Estaba paralizada por el horror.

Lo vio bajar por los escalones de piedra que conducían a la playa, moviéndose con la agilidad y elasticidad de un felino enfundado en su traje ligero.

No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero se apoyó en los reposabrazos de la tumbona y se levantó, sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Trastabilló hacia los escalones, enferma y mareada. Se aferró a la balaustrada de piedra. Abrió la boca para gritar una advertencia, una negación de lo que sucedía, pero sintió que una bruma oscura la envolvía. Sus piernas cedieron y de repente se vio lanzada hacia una oscuridad total.

Edward oyó el ruido sordo del cuerpo al caer sobre la arena y giró en redondo. Al mismo tiempo, oyó un jadeo conmocionado procedente de la niñera sentada en una toalla que había empezado a ponerse de pie al ver que se acercaba. Miró más allá de él hacia la forma caída de Bella.

—¡Cuide de Tony! —soltó al regresar en dirección a la villa—. ¡No deje que se acerque!

Estaba sin sentido. Con voz autoritaria, llamó a la enfermera, luego alzó el cuerpo inerte. Apenas pesaba. Subió con celeridad los escalones y la llevó dentro.

La enfermera iba hacia él exclamando algo, pero la silenció.

—¿Qué habitación ocupa?

—Por aquí —repuso la mujer y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal, que daba a una parte de la terraza.

Edward depositó el cuerpo sobre la cama.

—Intentó bajar los escalones y cayó sobre la arena —explicó con sequedad. Al menos la mujer parecía lo bastante competente como para no quedarse desconcertada. Se puso a comprobarle el pulso y el corazón, enderezando el cuerpo de su paciente.

—¿Necesita llamar a un médico? —demandó Edward.

La enfermera alzó brevemente la cabeza y negó con un gesto.

—Recuperará el sentido en unos momentos —predijo antes de centrarse otra vez en su paciente.

Él asintió. La dejó con la enfermera y salió otra vez al exterior. En la playa pudo ver a la niñera, en cuclillas junto a Tony, hablandole y evidentemente conteniéndolo de ir dentro. Furioso, se preguntó si Bella lo habría hecho adrede para asustar al pequeño. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería, demostrar lo maternal que era?

«Como mi propia madre...».

No. Nada de recuerdos. No los permitiría.

Cerró la mente a ellos.

Bajó hasta la playa y fue hacia su hijo. Bella Swan no era nada para él. Su hijo lo era todo.

Al acercarse, vio que la única preocupación del pequeño era el estado de su madre. El miedo se reflejaba con toda desnudez en su carita.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a que su voz sonara tranquilizadora.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —dijo—. Tu madre se pondrá bien en unos momentos. La enfermera Cope está con ella. Sólo se ha mareado un poco.

La niñera aprovechó el momento.

—Se ha mareado... ¡eso es todo! Tu mami tiene que tomárselo con calma, ¿lo recuerdas? Ha estado enferma, pero ya está mejorando. Mira... ¡tienes una visita! ¿Señor Cullen?

Se incorporó y miró a Edward. Era muy profesional. No le importaba que hubiera adivinado la relación que tenía con su pupilo. Asintió fugazmente para despedirla y ella volvió a reaccionar con inteligencia.

—Santo cielo, ¡mira ese desorden! Es hora de que lo ordene todo —regresó al sitio donde estaban los juguetes.

Edward vio que su hijo miraba con incertidumbre primero a su niñera y luego a él.

Su niñera de una semana le resultaba más familiar que su propio padre.

«Para él no soy más que un extraño. Gracias a su madre».

Sintió amargura.

Y mucho más... un torrente de emoción intensa. Ésa sería la última vez en la vida en que sería un extraño para su propio hijo. A partir de ese momento.

Con cuidado, dio el primer paso en ese viaje crucial.

—Hola, Tony. ¿Te has divertido jugando en la playa?

La expresión del pequeño se animó.

—¡He estado en el mar! —anunció.

Con el corazón aún en un puño, se obligó a sonreír. De pronto se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído. No desde que Sue Clearwater le había pasado aquella llamada de la asistente social, desde luego.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hiciste en el mar?

Los ojos grandes brillaron.

—¡Salpicar!

—Muéstrame cómo.

No hubo ninguna vacilación. Su hijo llenó el cubo de plástico y luego echó el contenido hacia el mar.

—¿Lo ves? —giró la cabeza para mirar a Edward.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué crees que llega más lejos? ¿Un cubo de agua o una piedra? —observó a su hijo dejar el cubo y recoger un guijarro.

—¡Piedra! —gritó Tony, tirándola. Recogió otra y lo repitió.

—Conozco un truco con las piedras —indicó Edward. Avanzó casi hasta el borde del agua. Una rápida inspección en la arena le reveló un par de guijarros planos y redondeados. Se incorporó, miró hacia el agua, estudió el ángulo y la lanzó.

—¡Rebotó!

La voz de su hijo pareció asombrada. Miró a Edward con asombro y respeto en la cara.

—¡Otra vez!

Edward lo complació.

—¡Dos rebotes! —gritó Tony, saltando arriba y abajo.

El agua salpicó los pantalones de Edward. No le importó nada.

—¡Qué sean tres! —ordenó Tony.

—La próxima vez —sabía cuándo debía abandonar. De hecho, se sentía asombrado consigo mismo de poder hacer rebotar los guijarros en el agua.

Los recuerdos lo atravesaron. Él mismo se había enseñado a hacerlo siendo niño, con obstinación y paciencia durante los interminables veranos que había pasado en la enorme villa que los Cullen tenían en la costa de Ática. Nunca había tenido a nadie con quien jugar. Su padre siempre se había quedado en Atenas, trabajando.

Y en cuanto a su madre...

Cerró el acceso al pasado.

Su hijo recogía piedras y trataba de hacerlas rebotar, sin éxito.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —exclamó frustrado.

—Es un truco. Te lo he dicho. Yo te enseñaré, pero cuando seas mayor.

—¿Cuando tenga cinco años? —quiso saber.

—Mayor. Yo lo aprendí cuando tenía más de cinco años.

—¿Cuántos tenías?

Edward rememoró. No quería hacerlo, pero no tuvo elección.

—Ocho —anunció.

Había sido el día de su cumpleaños. Su padre había estado en Nueva York por asuntos de negocios. Él había estado en la villa solo, aparte del personal de servicio. Había pasado el día en la playa, practicando con las piedras hasta conseguir hacerlas rebotar.

—Tendré ocho años en... —el niño contó con los dedos—. Uno, dos, tres, _cuatro _años.

Edward volvió al presente.

—Muy bien —lo felicitó—. _Kala. _Eso significa bien en griego —hizo una pausa—. Estamos en Grecia. Ésta es una de las islas griegas. Hay cientos de islas en Grecia. Si puedes contar en inglés —continuó—, puedes contar en griego. _Ena, thio, tria. _Eso es uno, dos, tres. ¿Puedes decirlo?

Titubeante, el pequeño repitió los números. Algo atravesó a Edward.

«Mi hijo. Hablándome en griego».

—Muy bien —alabó, y le sonrió a su hijo.

Esa segunda sonrisa pareció más fácil.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Bella se movió aturdida. Sentía la cabeza pesada; el cuerpo le dolía. Debían haberle dado un sedante y aún estaba embotada. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado dormida y alargó la mano hacia el reloj. Al hacerlo, vio que llevaba puesto el camisón. La enfermera Cope debía de haberla cambiado, aunque no lo recordaba.

El reloj indicaba las diez y media de la mañana. Había dormido toda la noche.

Al mismo tiempo, recordó por qué la enfermera Cope debía de haberla sedado.

Sintió pánico.

—¡Tony!

Su voz sonó angustiada.

Un momento más tarde, la enfermera entró en el dormitorio.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo con calma—. No quiero que vuelva a perturbarse...

—¿Dónde está Tony? —demandó desesperada.

—Nadando en la piscina con el señor Cullen —respondió con serenidad.

De inmediato trató de apartarse el cobertor. La enfermera se lo impidió.

—No —indicó con firmeza—. Tony se encuentra perfectamente bien y feliz. Podrá verlo dentro de un rato, cuando haya desayunado. No se va a ir a ninguna parte.

—Usted no lo entiende... —comenzó con ojos angustiados.

La enfermera Cope le ahuecó las almohadas.

—Lo que entiendo es que si quiere ponerse bien lo más pronto posible, no debe perturbarse de esta manera. Ayer podría haberse hecho mucho daño al caer de esos escalones, ¿sabe? Ahora desayune y luego la ayudaré a levantarse.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que ceder.

Pero mientras comía, intentó forzar su cerebro para que funcionara. Edward Cullen no podía quitarle a Tony. Los padres de hijos ilegítimos carecían de derechos automáticos ante la ley. Podía negarle acceso, mantener a Tony a salvo de él, conseguir una orden del tribunal para mantenerlo alejado...

Pero había una pregunta que aún seguía sin respuesta.

¿Por qué quería Edward a Tony? ¿El único motivo para que lo hubiera sacado de los cuidados del estado y los hubiera llevado allí era únicamente para evitar el escándalo?

Pero ¿por qué estaba tan enfadado porque le hubiera ocultado su existencia?

Por qué un hombre como ése, capaz de usar a las mujeres como la había usado a ella, podía hacerle lo mismo a su hijo. Su hijo.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que la enfermera Cope quedó satisfecha con lo que había comido y la ayudó a vestirse. Luego pasó otra eternidad hasta que la sacó a la terraza.

—Quiero estar cerca de la piscina —indicó con sequedad. Podía oír chapoteos y los gritos infantiles de Tony respondidos por una voz más profunda desde el otro lado de la villa, donde se hallaba la piscina.

La llevó ayudada por Eleazar, el marido de Carmen, quien la situó de modo que pudiera ver la piscina en la terraza inferior. Allí estaba Tony, con unos flotadores en los brazos, esforzándose en hacer un ancho. Edward se encontraba de pie en la piscina, justo delante de él, con las manos extendidas y animándolo.

La recorrió una oleada de emoción.

Se juró que nadie volvería jamás a quitarle a Tony. Nadie la separaría nunca de su hijo.

«A partir de ahora, mi hijo pasará a ser una parte permanente de mi vida».

Una vez más, la incredulidad la atravesó como un cuchillo. ¿Por qué Edward Cullen quería a Tony?

Contempló la escena de la piscina.

—¡Mueve las piernas! —lo oyó animar—. ¡Patea con fuerza!

Tony respondió pateando todavía con más fuerza, impulsándose hacia delante en el agua.

—_¡Kala! _¡Bien!

Asentía para darle ánimos, instándolo en todo momento a continuar. Sólo tenía ojos para el niño. Toda su concentración y atención.

No tenía sentido. Ningún sentido.

Cuando Tony al fin llegó hasta donde estaba su padre, éste permitió que le tomara las manos.

—¡Excelente! —anunció.

Tony le dedicó una expresión radiante. Luego vio que su madre los miraba desde la terraza superior.

—¿Lo has visto, mami? ¿Lo has visto? ¡Estoy nadando! ¡Estoy nadando!

La carita era el reflejo de la alegría y el orgullo.

Otro par de ojos se posó en ella. Oscuros, como los de su hijo. Pero la mirada que le dedicó estaba llena de desprecio.

Edward salió del agua y se irguió. Había necesitado nadar unos cuantos largos después de practicar con Tony para quitarse la furia que lo consumía.

Ella seguía sentada en la terraza superior. El personal había tenido el sentido común de marcharse. Recogió una toalla de playa de una tumbona y comenzó a secarse con vigor. Luego, con la toalla al hombro, subió los escalones.

Al pasar a su lado, su voz siseó como si de una serpiente venenosa se tratara.

—No vas a conseguir a Tony. No vas a conseguirlo.

Se detuvo en seco.

Con el rostro como cincelado en mármol, habló despacio.

—Permite que te deje algo muy, muy claro. Cualquier idea que albergues acerca de poder amenazarme con una batalla por la custodia de Tony que termine con tu victoria y una elevada pensión de manutención, puedes quitártela de la cabeza. ¡Ningún tribunal en Europa devolvería al pequeño a una mujer como tú!

El rostro de ella se retorció.

—Ningún tribunal en Europa entregaría al pequeño a un hombre como _tú. _¡Sólo he hecho una cosa, _una sola, _que siempre he lamentado, y fue ser tan increíblemente estúpida como para acostarme contigo aquella noche! —soltó con veneno, pero tenía que defenderse.

La boca de él exhibió una mueca.

—Sí, estúpida, desde luego. Por tomarme por el estúpido que creías que era.

—Yo no...

La cortó.

—Y estúpida ahora si piensas que dejaría a mi hijo al cuidado de una drogadicta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

El rostro de él mostraba una frialdad de ultratumba.

—¿Vas a negarlo? —espetó—. Ni siquiera lo intentes. La asistente social que me informó de que tenía un hijo de cuatro años, me habló de tu hábito. Descubrió la prueba la mañana que se presentó en tu apartamento y te encontró casi inconsciente, con drogas en la mesilla y mi hijo desatendido, ¡dispuesto a abrirle la puerta a cualquiera que llamara! ¡Y luego llevarte contigo a un niño a la calle, cuando aún estabas colgada y a punto de provocar que os mataran! —entrecerró los ojos—. Podría estrangularte con mis propias manos, irresponsable...

Bella sintió que le castañeteaban los dientes.

—¡No eran drogas! ¡Se trataba de una medicación para la gripe! —cortó.

Él soslayó la protesta.

—Y encima la amenazaste con usar la violencia.

—Era un cuchillo de verduras... ¡estaba pelando zanahorias! Y no paraba de insistir en que le dijera quién era el padre de Tony... como si alguna vez fuera a hacerlo.

—No, querías planear el momento de la revelación, ¿verdad? Para poder conseguir de mí la mayor cantidad posible de dinero. Y al cuerno con la vida a la que estabas sometiendo a mi hijo.

—Estás loco. Completamente loco. Jamás pensaba permitir que te acercaras a Tony.

—Entonces, ¿fue por eso que te aseguraste de que mi nombre y mis detalles de contacto se adjuntaran a su partida de nacimiento? —se mofó con desdén.

Bella cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

—¡Era para una emergencia! En caso de que algo... cualquier cosa, me pasara a mí —sintió un sudor frío por la espalda al pensar que a punto había estado de pasarle algo—. Incorporé tu nombre porque sabía que al menos tenías dinero, que el estado podía obligarte a pagar por él, un hogar de acogida decente... garantizarle un futuro...

—Ahora sí que mi hijo tiene un futuro. Y no con una débil y drogada...

Bella se puso de pie, sin prestar atención al dolor que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

—¡No me hables de esa manera! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No soy una drogadicta!

Él frunció el ceño.

—Llámalo como quieras... consumo recreativo, cualquier eufemismo obsceno que decidas. Pero te diré que en lo que te quede de vida jamás volverás a tocar las drogas. ¡Mi hijo no tendrá una drogadicta por madre!

—_¡No tomo drogas! _—chilló—. ¡Jamás he tomado drogas!

La miró fríamente.

—Contrólate. No voy a tolerar tu histeria. Ni permitiré que me influya. Te conozco por lo que eres, así que no me hables de virtudes que no posees. Y ahora siéntate antes de que te caigas. Y que ni se te pase por la cabeza querer jugar la baza de la simpatía. Tu condición física es de tu entera responsabilidad. ¡Mi única preocupación es mi hijo! De no ser por él... —sus ojos centellearon con desprecio—... podrías caerte muerta ahora mismo que no movería un dedo para salvarte. Pero un niño de cuatro años necesita a su madre... incluso a una como tú. Así que por su bien toleraré tu presencia en su vida, pero según mis condiciones, ¿me oyes? A partir de ahora, vivirás bajo mi discreción y dirección, supervisada por mi personal. No te moverás, hablarás o actuarás a menos que sea en beneficio de mi hijo.

Ella soltó una risa dura e incrédula.

—¡Vete al infierno! ¡Ningún tribunal te permitirá salirte con la tuya!

Él sonrió.

—¿Y cómo te presentarás ante los tribunales? Estás en mi isla. El personal trabaja para mí, responde ante mí. Sólo ante mí. Dios mío, ¿te _atreves _a oponerte a mí? ¿Me ocultas a mi hijo durante cuatro años y crees que me mostraré benévolo cuando descubro su existencia? Me he perdido cuatro años de su vida... toda su vida él ha desconocido lo que es tener un padre. ¡Pero eso se ha acabado!

Ella osciló y el mundo se bamboleó a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué? —susurró—. ¿Por qué haces esto? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué posible interés tienes en Tony?

—Si alguna vez te condenaste con tu propia boca, lo acabas de hacer ahora —soltó entre dientes—. Has revelado exactamente lo que eres. Una mujer tan carente de humanidad, que eres incapaz de entender lo que significa tener un hijo —durante un momento, se sintió abrumado por sus propios recuerdos. Luego la miró con dureza—. Mantente fuera de mi vista. No quiero respirar el mismo aire que tú.

Se marchó.

Ella temió que la debilidad la dominara. Se aferró a la balaustrada de piedra y luchó por respirar. Se sintió enferma y mareada.

Pero no era el dolor de su cuerpo lo que la crucificaba.

—Tony —susurró.

Edward trabajaba en su estudio después de la cena, poniéndose al día en lo último acontecido en Cullen International. Había pasado la tarde con Tony, una vez que el pequeño se había levantado de la siesta habitual. Habían vuelto a nadar, construido un castillo de arena y jugado al fútbol.

Una llamada a la puerta lo interrumpió.

—¿Señor Cullen?

Era la enfermera, de pie en el umbral. Exhibía una expresión firme y decidida.

Edward se reclinó en su sillón.

—¿Sí?

Entró con su andar flemático y cerró la puerta del despacho a su espalda.

—Debo hablar con usted —anunció.

Él asintió.

—Muy bien.

La enfermera respiró hondo.

—Mi responsabilidad, como usted apreciará, es para con mi paciente —comenzó—. Y por ese motivo he de pedirle que no se vea sometida a... —titubeó un momento, luego continuó—... a la clase de agitación emocional que ha vivido estos dos últimos días. Esos episodios no la ayudan a recuperarse. Había estado realizando excelentes progresos, pero corre un serio peligro de recaer. He tenido que volver a sedarla, y eso no ayuda a su convalecencia.

El rostro de Edward era una máscara. Eligió sus palabras con cuidado para responder:

—Agradezco su preocupación, enfermera Cope. Sin embargo, la mejor manera de garantizar la... tranquilidad... de su paciente es manteniéndola alejada de mí —decidió tomar el timón de esa conversación—. Y ya que está aquí, enfermera, quiero entender con exactitud cuál es el estado médico de su paciente y qué tratamiento se le administra —manifestó con tono impasible—. Entenderá, desde luego, que un aspecto esencial del tratamiento es agilizar el abandono de la dependencia a las drogas.

La enfermera enarcó las cejas.

—Estamos reduciendo las dosis, por supuesto, pero no se le pueden quitar con mucha rapidez o podría recaer. Su cuerpo aún depende de los medicamentos.

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

—¿Tanta adicción padece? —demandó con tono lóbrego.

Las cejas de la enfermera se enarcaron todavía más.

—¿Adicción? No entiendo.

Algo en la voz de la mujer lo enfureció.

—¡Si se hubiera tomado la molestia de leer su historial médico, sabría de qué estoy hablando! —espetó con frialdad.

La enfermera se refrenó.

—¡No hay absolutamente nada en su historial médico que indique que es una drogadicta!

—¡Se hallaba bajo la influencia de las drogas cuando se plantó delante de ese coche!

La enfermera respiró hondo.

—Señor Cullen, a la señorita Swan se le realizó un detallado examen médico cuando fue admitida en Urgencias del Hospital General de Forks. ¡La única sustancia que se encontró en su sangre fue la de un producto para la gripe! Demasiada cantidad, pero nada, absolutamente nada, ilícito. Como tampoco ninguno de sus subsiguientes análisis durante la hospitalización reveló el más mínimo rastro de que abusara de alguna sustancia. Y si no me cree a mí, consúltelo con su propio doctor Gerandy —finalizó con desdén.

—¡Debió de estar colgada con algo para plantarse ante ese coche!

La enfermera lo miró con incredulidad.

—La atropello un coche con exceso de velocidad. Hubo testigos del accidente y con posterioridad se arrestó al conductor por conducir superado el límite de alcohol en sangre. Todo está documentado, ¡y estoy segura de que la policía de Forks se lo confirmará si insiste en saberlo!

Edward la miró fijamente.

—¿Me está diciendo que no es drogadicta? —preguntó despacio.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡Jamás en la vida había oído semejantes tonterías!

—Su asistente social...

La enfermera Cope bufó.

—Su asistente social —continuó Edward con sequedad—, dijo que había pruebas de uso de drogas y de violencia.

Otro bufido.

—Puedo asegurarle, señor Cullen, basándome en los considerables años que llevo dedicada a la enfermería, que mi paciente no es violenta ni drogadicta.

Edward soslayó su indignación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué parece un cadáver andante? —exigió.

La enfermera se inflamó.

—Probablemente, porque estuvo a punto de serlo —repuso—. Cuando la ingresaron en el hospital después de que ese conductor la atropellara y se diera a la fuga, se le descubrió que padecía una infección pulmonar severa, prolongada y no tratada, agudizada por un agotamiento crónico. Requirió una medicación urgente y continuada... medicación que aún recibe, aunque en dosis decrecientes, como ya he indicado. Dado el estado en el que se hallaba cuando la atropellaron, me extraña que pudiera tenerse de pie... y menos aún que fuera capaz de amenazar a alguien con un cuchillo. ¡Me sorprendería que tuviera la fuerza de levantarlo, y menos usarlo!

Durante largo rato, Edward no dijo nada. Observó a la enfermera que tenía delante. No parecía una mujer ingenua y crédula.

Pero ¿si decía la verdad...?

Giró y clavó la vista en la ventana, en la oscuridad de más allá.

Necesitaba reflexionar a solas.

—Gracias, enfermera Cope. Eso es todo.

Bella había estado diciendo la verdad. Era un descubrimiento perturbador.

—¡Mami!

—Hola, pastelito. ¿Has dormido bien?

Tony subió al regazo de su madre y se acurrucó un momento. Ella le acarició el pelo y no hizo caso de la presión de ese cuerpo pequeño sobre sus costillas delicadas. Había pasado la mañana igual que los demás días, en la cama... por insistencia de la enfermera Cope. Pero después de la comida le había permitido levantarse y en ese momento se encontraba instalada en la terraza.

—Sí, pero ahora quiero jugar. En la playa. Ven tú también.

—Oh, cariño, quizá mañana.

—No... ¡Ahora! —insistió amotinado.

—Tony, tu madre necesita descansar. Tú lo sabes. Descansar hará que se recupere antes.

La voz profunda fue firme, pero no reprobatoria. Bella giró la cabeza hacia donde Edward los observaba desde el umbral.

Exhibía una expresión extraña. Diferente de lo que había visto hasta el momento.

Parecía... reservado.

Evaluador.

—Siempre está descansando. Como el abuelo. Siempre estaba cansado y acostado. Y luego él... él...

La boquita del pequeño tembló.

Bella sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Oh, cariño, yo no estoy enferma como lo estuvo el abuelo. Cada vez me pongo mejor... te lo prometo. Escucha, bajaré a la playa, ¿de acuerdo? Ve tú primero.

—Un momento.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Edward se había inclinado para alzar a Tony de su regazo. Aunque soltó a su hijo lo más rápidamente que pudo, no fue suficiente para evitar que el brazo desnudo de él le rozara la mano.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se paralizó. Dejó a Tony en el suelo.

—Ve a decirle a Kate que vamos a bajar a la playa.

—¿Con mami?

Edward asintió. Tony salió corriendo, feliz.

Se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué es eso de que el abuelo de Tony estaba enfermo y, supongo, que no mejoró?

La pregunta surgió de repente.

—No, no mejoró —repuso con voz tensa. No quería pensar en su padre, en su difícil muerte. Y, desde luego, no quería hablarlo con Edward Cullen.

—¿Tony lo recuerda?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo murió?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—El mes pasado.

—_¡Qué!_

Hubo conmoción en su voz. La captó. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo había preguntado.

—¿Perdiste a tu padre hace unas semanas?

El nudo en la garganta de Bella empeoró.

—Estaba muy enfermo. Se esperaba su fallecimiento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo enfermo?

«¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿La Inquisición?», se preguntó.

—Años.

—¿Años? ¿Qué padecía?

«De corazón roto». Y era verdad. Perder Swan Yatch Design le había partido el corazón. Los vivos jamás habían llegado a la altura de sus yates.

—Durante años sufrió del corazón.

Pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de Edward.

—Desconocía tu pérdida. O que fuera tan reciente.

—Más que nada, fue una liberación. El fin fue... difícil —bajó la vista al regazo.

—Siempre lo es.

En ese momento Tony regresó a la carrera.

—¡Vamos, mami!

Partió a toda velocidad a la playa.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Bella sintió que un brazo le rodeaba la espalda y otro se situaba debajo de sus rodillas, y era alzada sin esfuerzo.

El asombro la paralizó. Luego, frenética, intentó liberarse.

—¡Bájame! ¡Por favor!

Edward la miró, súbitamente inmóvil. Había histeria en la voz de ella.

—Suéltame.

Despacio, la depositó en el suelo.

—¿Qué...?

Se apartó de él, apoyándose contra la balaustrada.

—¡No me _toques! _—susurró.

Bajó por sí sola a la playa, negándose con determinación a aceptar el brazo que Edward le ofreció en silencio. Fue un avance lento, pero lo logró, y agradecida se dejó caer en la arena, donde Tony ya había empezado a cavar.

Edward se puso en cuclillas junto a la pequeña figura. Igual que Tony, llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

Mientras los observaba cavar con suma concentración, le sucedió algo extraño. Se dio cuenta de que Edward Cullen era el padre de su hijo.

«Pero no quiero que lo sea. No quiero que sea el padre de Tony!», pensó con desesperación. Pero eso no haría que fuera menos verdad. Los genes de él estaban en Tony... testimonio de ello era el parecido que tenían, que iba más allá del cabello cobrizo y la tez pálida.

Apretó los labios. Edward Cullen jamás podría haber sido joven. Jamás habría podido ser como era Tony en ese momento, un niño cariñoso, afectuoso, vulnerable...

Sin embargo, en ese momento se lo veía distinto que de costumbre.

Parecía más joven, a pesar de ser cinco años mayor que cuando lo conoció...

«No, no pienses en eso. No recuerdes».

Pero los recuerdos entraron con paso furtivo.

No de la espantosa mañana del día siguiente, sino de la noche anterior.

Había estado tan increíblemente atractivo, que ni por un instante había podido apartar la vista de él. Y seguía sin poder hacerlo.

Algo se agitó en lo más hondo de su ser. Algo que había estado latente durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Durante cinco largos, duros y amargos años.

No quería sentirlo. No quería que despertara.

Apartó los ojos de él y los clavó en Tony.

Su hijo.

«Nuestro hijo».

Oh, Dios, Tony era hijo de los dos... entre ambos lo habían creado. Aquella noche en que se derritió como cera en sus brazos.

La noche había sido mágica, maravillosa, incandescente. Jamás había sabido, había soñado, que sería posible sentir de aquella manera.

Y, sin embargo, él jamás había pretendido que fuera más que una aventura de una noche... un apetito casual por una mujer que había saciado con facilidad.

Pero ¿y si aquella noche de cinco años atrás hubiera sido algo diferente?

Los vio a los dos. Edward y Tony.

El corazón se le puso en un puño. En su visión apareció un espejismo. Edward, su marido, y Tony, el hijo que juntos habían creado. Podrían haber sido una familia, cariñosa, cálida y feliz...

El espejismo se desvaneció y el corazón volvió a latirle de forma natural.

Edward Cullen la había usado y a la mañana siguiente la había echado de su lado con la condena más dura e injusta posible. Negándose a permitirle que se explicara, que se justificara.

No era digno de ser el padre de su hijo.

No obstante...

Los observó cavar juntos, como un equipo, relajados el uno en la compañía del otro.

Tuvo que reconocerlo, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Podía despreciarlo, desear con todo su corazón que no fuera el padre de su hijo, pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía negar que era bueno con Tony. Podía ver que el pequeño respondía a él. No era nada manifiesto, nada emocional. Pero Tony lo había aceptado.

De pronto tuvo un pensamiento desolador.

—¡Quiero llenar el cubo con agua! —anunció Tony, corriendo hacia el borde del mar.

Antes de poder detenerse, y con Tony más allá del alcance de sus voces, soltó:

—No vas a reconocerlo, ¿verdad? No va a saber que eres su padre, ¿verdad?

Edward giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—Tony sabrá que soy su padre. Cuando juzgue que es el momento oportuno, se lo diré —respondió con tono sombrío.

—No podrás cambiar de parecer en cuanto lo sepa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Más tarde no podrás decidir que ya no quieres ser su padre.

Había miedo en su voz.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Como la había mirado cuando salió a la terraza.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacer eso. Tony es mi hijo para siempre —de pronto su voz se tornó sombría—. Todos los niños necesitan un padre. Algo que con crueldad tú decidiste soslayar. Lo principal son sus necesidades. Razón por la que te quedarás junto a Tony mientras él te necesite...

—Siempre me necesitará. ¡Soy su madre!

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Mientras te necesite, te tendrá —en sus ojos ardió un fuego oscuro—. Yo jamás separaría a un niño de su madre... ¡aunque ella quisiera dejarlo!

Bella lo miró incrédula.

—¡Ninguna mujer deja a su hijo!

—Algunas sí. Algunas mujeres carecen del instinto maternal. Es una cualidad ausente en ellas.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Entonces, no tienen hijos.

—¿No?

Algo tembló dentro de ella. Entonces, como un cable tenso al romperse, Tony fue hacia ellos con el cubo a rebosar de agua y Edward dejó de prestarle atención.

Volvió a centrarse en su hijo.

Aunque pasados unos momentos de verter agua en el agujero, la miró. Tenía el rostro reservado y tenso, sin dirigirle la vista. Seguía flaca, pero ya no era la calavera que había contemplado nada más llegar al hospital.

Frunció el ceño.

No habían sido las drogas las que la habían hecho parecer tan enferma.

Después de que la enfermera le refutara esa creencia, se había puesto en contacto con el doctor Gerandy y esa mañana le había confirmado que no había prueba ninguna de que Bella Swan abusara de las drogas, aparte de confirmarle todo lo demás.

Lo que significaba que no había sido culpa suya terminar en el hospital parecida a una calavera. Lo que significaba...

Se desvió del sendero al que lo conducía su mente. No, no pensaba sentir remordimiento. Ni pena por ella. Podía alegrarse por el bien de Tony de que al menos no fuera una drogadicta, pero eso bajo ningún concepto la exoneraba de sus otras acciones.

Volvió a mirarla a hurtadillas, viendo las arrugas que le circundaban los labios, los ojos.

El historial médico exponía agotamiento crónico, aparte de estar enferma y herida.

¿Por qué no le había mencionado que su padre había muerto hacía poco? O que había estado enferma durante tanto tiempo.

Sabía cuánta tensión podía crear tener a un padre enfermo durante años. Con su padre, habían sido dos años desde el primer ataque al corazón hasta el último y fatal, y el tiempo se había estirado interminablemente. Pero se había negado a reconocer la «debilidad» que lo aquejaba, según palabras propias, y había insistido en llevar las riendas del poder de Cullen International.

Tampoco había dejado que su hijo le quitara parte de la presión.

«¿Su hijo?». Hizo una mueca. Las últimas palabras amargas que le había dirigido su padre, tan breves, reverberaron en su mente.

Instintivamente, miró a Tony.

«Mi hijo», pensó. «Mi hijo».

Lo recorrió una emoción poderosa y protectora.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—Buenas noches, cariño —acarició una última vez el pelo de su hijo dormido y la embargó un amor inmenso. Nada volvería a separarlo de ella.

Ni Edward Cullen.

Se puso de pie.

Edward Cullen no le importaba, sólo lo veía como una amenaza para su hijo y para ella.

Irguió los hombros y entró en su dormitorio.

La enfermera Cope estaba allí.

—¿Tony está dormido? Bien. Tengo entendido que esta noche cenará en el comedor.

La miró fijamente. Por lo general, cenaba con la enfermera Cope y con Kate, charlando amigablemente de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con el motivo por el que Bella se encontraba en una isla privada con un niño que se parecía al dueño de la propiedad. Después veían algo de televisión en los canales vía satélite de habla inglesa. Resultaba relajante, agradable y familiar.

Al avanzar por el vestíbulo central, pensó que tal vez a Edward no le gustaba que entablara una relación cordial con quienes él había contratado para supervisar el contacto con su hijo. Quizá en ese momento se suponía que debía empezar a comer sola, aislada.

O tal vez no. Porque la esperaba, de pie junto al aparador, sirviéndose un whisky.

Se volvió para marcharse.

—¿Qué haces?

La voz sonó severa.

—Ir a mi habitación.

Él soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—Eleazar va a servir la cena.

—No me apetece.

La voz se tornó más lóbrega.

—Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Giró en redondo con la agilidad que le permitieron sus piernas.

—No, no tenemos nada de que hablar. Después de lo que me has dicho, lo único que hablaré contigo es a través de un abogado. Tony es mi hijo. Yo tengo su custodia. Y tú, como bien ya has reconocido, careces de derechos legales sobre él. ¡De modo que ni se te pase por la cabeza aprovechar tu riqueza y poder para arrebatármelo! —había alzado la voz. Su hijo estaba en juego... tenía que luchar por él—. Entiende esto, y no lo olvides. Tony es mi vida. Lo mantendré a salvo hasta que me muera. No permitiré que me lo arrebates, que lo separes de mí. No permitiré que seas la causa de una sola lágrima, de un sólo momento de dolor o pérdida, de un sólo momento de miedo para él. ¡Porque si es así, te veré arder en el infierno, Edward Cullen! ¡Pongo a Dios por testigo de que arderás en el infierno!

Tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Pero Edward simplemente la miraba. Como si alguien nuevo hubiera aparecido para vejarlo.

Una madre que luchaba con uñas y dientes por su hijo.

«Puede ser una farsa», le dijo la voz fría y cínica de su interior. «Oyó lo que dijiste sobre las mujeres que no eran maternales, de modo que te ofrece el numerito de lo entregada que es».

Pero ¿y si era verdad?

¿Era Bella Swan una madre entregada? ¿O le había estado ocultando a Tony para aprovechar el momento y sacarle dinero?

Pero ¿por qué esperar tanto y vivir en la pobreza antes de exhibir a su hijo?

¿Y por qué vivía en semejante pobreza? Había dado por hecho que se trataba por su adicción a las drogas... pero no era una adicta, nunca lo había sido. Su padre había sido propietario de una empresa; había llevado un vestido lujoso y de marca la noche en que lo había seleccionado de blanco.

Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Quería respuestas.

Por eso había organizado esa cena.

Ella abría la puerta para marcharse. Con celeridad cruzó la habitación y la cerró con la palma de la mano. Apoyó la otra en su brazo. Ella se soltó con movimiento brusco.

—¡No me toques! —espetó.

Apretó los labios, pero la soltó.

—Siéntate antes de que te caigas. Tengo preguntas que hacerte y quiero respuestas.

Ella se dejó caer en una silla. Gritarle la había extenuado.

Él se sentó frente a ella, bebió un trago de whisky y la miró con expresión sombría.

Luego dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Parece —comenzó con voz muy seca— que me han informado mal sobre ti. Tu historial médico demuestra que, después de todo, no eres drogadicta.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—Has sido muy exhaustivo —ironizó.

—Y al parecer —continuó—, no te comportaste imprudentemente con la vida de mi hijo el día que sufriste el accidente. Además, has estado padeciendo una infección de pecho seria y peligrosa durante un tiempo, a lo que sin duda el fallecimiento de tu padre, otra cosa de la que no se me informó, contribuyó.

Hacía que sonara como si su falta de información fuera culpa de Bella.

Alargó la mano para beber otro trago de whisky.

—Dime, ¿por qué vives en un apartamento subsidiado por el ayuntamiento?

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? —inquirió con desdén.

Un destello de irritación se asomó en el rostro de él.

—Contéstame.

—Porque no tengo otro medio de mantenimiento.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Estás separada de tu familia?

—Sólo tenía a mi padre. Él tampoco tenía medio de mantenimiento.

Edward se reclinó en la silla.

—Era propietario de una empresa constructora de yates. Lo recuerdo con claridad. Después de todo, fue el motivo por el que te presentaste ante mí. De modo que debía haber dinero —fue su turno de proyectar un acentuado sarcasmo.

Ella se puso blanca.

—¡Canalla!

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño.

—¡Mi padre perdió su empresa y todas sus posesiones! No tenía _nada. _Vivíamos de mi pensión de madre soltera en mi apartamento para madre soltera...

—¿Es eso verdad?

Bella estalló.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con si eso es verdad? ¡Claro que es la verdad! Quedó en bancarrota cuando MML se echó para atrás en la adquisición... ¡por orden tuya! No le quedó nada. ¡Todo avalaba a la empresa y se fue con ésta! Incluso su casa. Tuvo que venir a vivir conmigo. ¡No tenía otro sitio al que ir!

—¿Tu padre vivía contigo?

—¡No, vivía en el Palacio de Buckingham!

Soslayó la ironía amarga.

—No lo sabía.

Los recuerdos resultaban agónicos.

Para su alivio, la puerta que daba a la cocina se abrió y entró Eleazar con una bandeja en la que portaba una sopera y una cesta con pan. Cuando terminó de servirles, Bella había recuperado la compostura.

Empezó a comer. Se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. La sopa de pollo con un delicado sabor a limón estaba deliciosa y bajó bien por su garganta tensa. Igual que el pescado, asado con hierbas y acompañado de arroz.

No hablaron, algo que ella agradeció.

Continuó comiendo.

«La última vez que compartiste una cena con Edward, luego te llevó a la cama».

Lo miró y experimentó un temblor por todo el cuerpo.

Surtía sobre ella el mismo efecto que cinco años atrás.

Intentó dejar de mirarlo, pero no pudo.

¿Cómo había esperado resistir? Durante cinco años se había machacado por la vergonzosa y humillante debilidad mostrada de aquella noche, deleitándose con lo que le había hecho en la cama, ardiendo como una llama en su abrazo.

Pero en ese momento, sentada ahí, viéndolo otra vez, supo exactamente por qué había resultado tan fácil para su seducción.

Sin embargo, nunca podría perdonarse por lo que había hecho. Por lo que le había dejado hacer.

Y todo por una barata y disparatada aventura de una noche.

La culpa y la vergüenza la quemaron.

«Bueno», pensó con amarga satisfacción, «ahora estoy a salvo de él. No necesito un espejo para ver lo que él ve cada vez que me mira».

Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Repulsión.

Edward comió el pescado en silencio.

De modo que Swan Yatch Design había estado al borde del colapso total cuando Bella Swan lo había utilizado. No había dado la impresión de que se hallaran tan desesperados de inversión, pero supo que si hubiera mostrado eso, habría debilitado sus posibilidades.

Pero si MML había estado dispuesta a comprar Swan Yatch Design, debía tener potencial, tal como ella había afirmado, de recuperar la inversión. De no haber sido por su política estándar de congelar los planes de inversión de cualquier compañía recién adquirida por Cullen International, MML probablemente habría seguido adelante con la compra.

—Después de que la adquisición se paralizara, ¿por qué tu padre no buscó otro comprador... o la situación no era tan prometedora como indicaste tú?

Alzó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Porque tuvo otro ataque al corazón el día después de que yo... después de que tú... —calló.

—¿Otro? —dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor en el plato.

Bella tragó saliva. No sabía por qué la hacía pasar por eso.

—Había tenido un ataque tres días antes... —volvió a callar.

—¿Tu padre acababa de tener un ataque al corazón cuando te acercaste a mí en aquella cena?

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Sí. Se hallaba en la UCI. No me quedó más alternativa que tratar de hablar contigo en aquella gala. Los bancos iban a ejecutar la hipoteca a la semana siguiente a menos que siguiera adelante la adquisición por parte de MML. De modo que compré una reserva y alteré la distribución de los asientos para cerciorarme de que iba a estar a tu mesa. Era mi última oportunidad. No tenía nada que perder.

Guardó silencio.

Había estado equivocada. Tenía mucho que perder... y lo había perdido todo.

Despacio, Edward digirió lo que le acababa de contar.

Su padre en la UCI con un ataque al corazón. Los bancos a punto de ejecutar las hipotecas.

Debía haber estado desesperada...

¿Por eso le había ofrecido lo último que tenía? El recurso tradicional y definitivo de una mujer. Su cuerpo.

—Y la idea de pedirme simplemente que analizara la adquisición por sus propios méritos jamás se te ocurrió, ¿verdad?

—¿Perdona? —dijo Bella con tono hueco.

—Si no hubieras asumido que podías emplear tu cuerpo para convencerme de aprobar la compra...

La furia estalló en el interior de ella.

—¿Cómo te atreves a realizar semejante acusación? ¡Jamás pensé algo así ni hice nada parecido!

Él soltó una risa desdeñosa.

—¡Pues no dejaste un truco sin emplear! Los ojos muy abiertos, la voz jadeante, el vestido de escote bajo y ceñido. Todo ese contacto visual durante la cena. Tú me pediste que habláramos en privado y subiste a mi suite sin parpadear. ¿Qué diablos pensaste qué ibas a hacer allí? ¿Presentar tu caso corporativo? ¿Plantearme el valor de la empresa y los ingresos estimados? No, sólo fuiste a presentarme tu cuerpo...

Ella cerró la mano sobre la copa de vino y le arrojó el contenido.

—¡Miserable mentiroso! ¡Fuiste _tú! _¡Tú viniste a mí! ¡Tú...!

Edward no la dejó terminar, se puso de pie y se inclinó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su expresión era salvaje. Igual que su voz y sus palabras.

—¡No intentes reescribir la verdad! —bramó—. Los dos conocemos la verdad. Tú me usaste. De forma calculada y deliberada. Para tus propios fines.

Ella apartó la silla y luchó por incorporarse. En su rostro se veían cinco años de furia.

El sonido de su mano sobre la mejilla de él fue como un pistoletazo. Los ojos de Edward ardieron con un fuego satánico.

—¡Me das asco! —siseó—. ¿Te atreves a distorsionar la verdad y a culparme a mí? El único, único, motivo por el que subí a tu suite fue para intentar exponerte mi caso. ¡No _hubo ninguna otra causa! _¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de otra cosa?

—¿Cómo me atrevo? Dime, si tú tienes tanta razón y yo estoy tan equivocado, ¿cómo es que caíste en mi cama del modo en que lo hiciste?

—Porque fui estúpida. Estúpida e ingenua y... y... —bajó la cabeza—. Porque fui estúpida —repitió con voz súbitamente apagada. Alzó otra vez la cabeza y lo miró con ojos llenos de desprecio—. No importa que me creas o no. A mí sólo me importa Tony. Es lo único que me importa en este mundo.

Con piernas trémulas, se alejó de la mesa. Cada vez que respiraba sentía como cuchillos en el pecho. No le prestó atención. Tenía que irse... eso era todo.

Él la observó irse dominado aún por la adrenalina.

Cuando al fin consiguió salir del comedor, dejando la puerta abierta, y pudo oírla avanzar a duras penas por el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla. Con expresión sombría e intensa, acercó la botella de vino.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La luna brillaba sobre el agua y un viento fresco jugaba sobre su cara. Edward contemplaba el mar con las manos cerradas sobre la balaustrada.

En ese momento se sentía sereno. De nuevo bajo control.

Pero había estado muy cerca de perderlo completamente.

Había sido la negativa de ella a reconocer la verdad acerca de aquella noche de cinco años atrás, en insistir sobre su inocencia.

Soltó una risa áspera.

Había sido una noche extraordinaria, única. Bella no se había parecido a ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido. Ardiente, entregada...

Y él había estado en la playa de un mar, listo para lanzarse a sus profundidades desconocidas y descubrir...

Algo que jamás había existido para él.

Pero, a cambio, por la mañana había descubierto que había sido un necio.

Al que una mujer había manipulado para sus propios fines.

Los recuerdos resucitaron en su memoria.

Lo vio renovado. Lo oyó, con tanta claridad como si no hubieran transcurrido décadas. La mano de su padre cruzar el rostro de su madre.

Oyó la palabra que acompañó a la bofetada. Con cinco años no había sabido qué significaba. Sí en ese momento.

«¡Zorra!».

Lo único que había sentido entonces había sido miedo. Terror. Y la furia... que lo había impulsado a correr hacia su padre para golpearle las piernas.

—¡No le pegues a mami! ¡No le pegues!

Su padre lo había apartado. Su madre ni siquiera lo había mirado. Simplemente, había alzado el mentón y abierto el bolso con sus manos delicadas y bien cuidadas y metido en el interior el papel que le había dado su padre. Luego había esbozado una leve sonrisa. No dedicada a él. Sino a su padre.

—Adiós, Edward. Disfruta del niño. Después de todo, has pagado bastante por él. Aunque no sea tuyo.

La había observado marcharse. No lo había entendido.

Luego se había vuelto hacia su padre.

—¿Cuándo va a volver mami?

Su padre no había respondido de inmediato. Su rostro había sido como cincelado en roca. De pronto, bajó la vista para mirarlo.

La expresión había estado llena de odio.

—Nunca —y se marchó.

Su hijo de cinco años se había quedado allí quieto un rato.

Luego, una criada había ido para recogerlo.

Pero su padre había dicho la verdad. Nunca más había vuelto a ver a su madre. Era extraño cómo tres décadas después, el dolor podía vivir en el recuerdo, con igual intensidad.

El dolor era suyo... pero nunca, nunca, sería de su hijo.

Continuó mirando el mar.

Y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que saber si Bella Swan amaba a su hijo.

Sólo había una manera de averiguar la verdad.

Bella desayunaba con Tony en la soleada terraza. Se sentía vacía y cansada después de la escena tan desagradable de la noche anterior. Otra escena. Otro intercambio de veneno y odio.

Felizmente, Tony pasaba ajeno a todo ello.

Lo observó echarle migas a los gorriones, que se lanzaron de la balaustrada al suelo a recogerlas. Le contaba entusiasmado a Kate que esa mañana había visto aterrizar el helicóptero. Bella asentía y respondía lo preciso, pero su corazón estaba atribulado.

Se acercaron unas pisadas y desvió la vista de su hijo.

Edward apareció en la terraza.

La cara de Tony se iluminó.

—¿Podemos jugar? —preguntó de inmediato, comenzando a bajar de su silla—. He terminado de desayunar, mami.

Edward se acercó a él. No le prestó atención a ella.

Le sonrió a su hijo.

—¿A qué te gustaría jugar primero?

—¡A nadar! ¡Al fútbol! ¡A los castillos de arena! —respondió Tony en el acto, luego se acordó de añadir—: Por favor.

Bella vio que Edward reía y se le iluminaba la cara.

Volvía a ser una persona diferente. La que veía Tony... pero nunca ella.

«¿Querrías? ¿Por qué? Edward Cullen no es nada para ti... nada salvo tu enemigo. No anheles sonrisas de él».

Tampoco iba a recibirlas. A ella sólo le dedicaba condena.

—Podemos hacerlo todo... —le decía a su hijo—, pero primero tienes que ponerte el bañador y que Kate te aplique protección para el sol.

El pequeño salió disparado.

—No te olvides de cepillarte los dientes —instó ella a su espalda.

—¡Bah! —gritó el pequeño antes de entrar en busca de su niñera.

Giró la cabeza y descubrió que Edward la miraba.

Su expresión se tornó impasible. Iba a decirle algo vil, lo sabía, pero ¿qué le había dicho alguna vez que no fuera bajo y vil?

—Si también has terminado de desayunar, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Bella lo miró sin decir una palabra.

—En mi despacho —indicó Edward.

Se preparó para lo peor. Su única opción era luchar... cada centímetro del camino.

Con cuidado, se puso de pie. El dolor en sus pulmones se iba reduciendo cada día, pero sus músculos se habían tensado.

La condujo a un cuarto en el que jamás había estado. Comprendió que era su espacio. Un ordenador dominaba un escritorio grande. Él ya estaba detrás de la mesa. Sobre la superficie había una carpeta marrón de piel.

Empezó a experimentar una mala sensación.

Se sentó del otro lado del escritorio.

—Tengo una proposición para ti —comenzó.

La voz y el rostro eran inexpresivos. Los ojos estaban velados.

Abrió la carpeta. En el interior había un documento, y encima un papel más pequeño.

Bella pudo ver que se trataba de un cheque.

—Estoy preparado —comenzó él con voz carente de emoción— para entregarte la suma de veinte millones de libras. A cambio, tú me cederás los derechos completos de custodia de mi hijo... a perpetuidad. Ello te convertirá en una mujer muy rica —una pausa fugaz—. Como parte de ese intercambio, estarás disponible para Tony durante el tiempo que él te quiera a su lado. Sin embargo, habrá ciertas restricciones sobre tu libertad de acción. No se te permitirá ponerte en contacto con la prensa, no se te permitirá conducir una vida que le cause bochorno o angustia a mi hijo y todo tu contacto con él será bajo supervisión... bien por mí mismo o bien por alguien que yo designe.

»La suma de veinte millones será mantenida en tu nombre, en una cartera de alto rendimiento, cuyos intereses podrás gastar como te plazca, y la suma capital, incrementada a lo largo de los años, pasará a ti a la mayoría de edad de Tony. Con este acuerdo, conseguirás un estilo de vida de lujo, con la expectativa de disponer de una fortuna muy generosa en catorce años, aunque Tony tendrá garantizada la presencia continuada de su madre en su vida mientras él así lo quiera.

Una pausa breve antes de continuar con voz de ejecutivo muy profesional.

—Este documento, que he hecho que trajeran aquí esta mañana, detalla la disposición financiera que he acabado de perfilar. Siéntete libre de estudiarlo con detenimiento. Además, estoy preparado para entregarte este cheque, a cobrar de inmediato, como gesto de buena fe por mi parte, por tu cooperación en el acuerdo. Es de dos millones de libras esterlinas y tuyo en el acto. Ahora mismo.

Los ojos de esmeralda se posaron en ella. En ellos no se veía nada.

Durante un instante, Bella calló. Luego, con voz serena, habló:

—¿Puedo verlo?

En silencio, él empujó la carpeta hacia ella.

Alzó el cheque, de una cuenta personal de Edward en un histórico banco inglés. Lo miró, después lo apartó a un lado. Se puso a hojear el documento.

Al terminar, lo depositó sobre la mesa. Puso el cheque encima. Volvió a recoger ambos documentos y, con movimientos violentos, los rompió en fragmentos, tirándolos sobre la superficie brillante de la mesa.

Se puso de pie.

Despacio, con brevedad, y controlando cualquier signo de emoción, habló:

—Te voy a decir esto con suma claridad. Para que incluso alguien tan vil como tú pueda entenderlo. Mi hijo no está en venta. Y si alguna vez repites semejante intento, haré...

Calló, dominada por la emoción. Imparable. Abrumadora. De ella emanó el odio como una marea negra. Se obligó a respirar hondo y el aire le atravesó los pulmones.

—Eres un monstruo —musitó—. Un monstruo enfermo, degenerado, asqueroso. No hay profundidades a las que no descenderías. Me enferma respirar el mismo aire que tú.

A duras penas fue a la puerta y sin ver alargó la mano hacia el pomo, y al cerrar la mano sobre el metal, no fue capaz de girarlo. No pudo moverse. Sólo sintió que la emoción la ahogaba, le estrujaba los pulmones, la garganta.

Se apoyó contra la puerta, sacudida por la debilidad.

El primer sollozo escapó de ella al tiempo que Edward echaba para atrás su silla y corría hacia ella.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

No dejaría que la ayudara. No dejaría que la guiara de vuelta a la silla. No dejaría que la tocara.

Se apartó de él, aferrándose a la puerta en colapso físico y emocional.

—¡No me toques! —gritó, sacudida por un llanto tremendo.

Le apartó las manos y trató de abrir la puerta. Pero no veía nada, y las manos y las extremidades le temblaban. Incapaz de abrir, giró y, mareada, se apoyó contra el panel de madera.

Los sollozos se ahogaban en su garganta mientras adelantaba las manos para mantenerlo apartado de ella.

—¡No te acerques a mí! ¡No te acerques a mí!

No podía aguantar más... no podía. Golpeaba a ciegas para mantenerlo apartado.

Él permanecía absolutamente quieto. La emoción lo atravesaba y no sabía qué era. No disponía de tiempo para pensar en ello. Podía ver que Bella perdía el control y se desmoronaba delante de sus ojos. Giró en redondo y alzó el auricular del teléfono interno de la casa, y soltó una orden en griego. Luego se dio otra vez la vuelta.

—La enfermera Cope va a venir. Ella cuidará de ti. Si te apartas de la puerta, podrá pasar. Yo... no te tocaré —pudo ver que respiraba de forma entrecortada y dificultosa. En ese momento sonó una llamada seca a la puerta—. Es la enfermera Cope. Si te apartas, podrá pasar.

Hizo lo que le dijo y se apoyó en la pared. La enfermera Cope abrió con cuidado y se ocupó de inmediato de la situación. Con movimientos enérgicos se llevó a la figura angustiada al exterior, sin prestarle atención al hombre que había allí de pie con rigidez, testigo de la escena.

Cuando se marchó, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Regresó con andar pesado a su sillón detrás del escritorio y se dejó caer en él. Sobre la superficie de la mesa, estaban el documento y el cheque rotos, despreciados y rechazados. Permaneció quieto, contemplando los fragmentos. Luego, despacio, metódicamente, los recogió y los echó a la papelera.

No volverían a ser necesarios.

—¿Dónde está Tony?

La voz de Bella sonó débil, pero temerosa y urgente. La enfermera Cope respondió con calma.

—Kate le está leyendo un cuento. Ahora descanse.

Descansar. Era lo único que podía hacer. Parecía que una locomotora le hubiera pasado por encima. Pero eso era Edward Cullen. Una locomotora salvaje que aplastaba todo a su paso.

El miedo se retorció en su interior. Más que miedo. Repulsión.

Por un hombre que podía caer tan bajo como para pensar que un niño estaba en venta...

¡Tenía que escapar de allí! ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Bella desvió la vista hacia allí y la robusta figura de la enfermera Cope también giró en esa dirección.

Edward Cullen se perfiló en el umbral. Parecía más lóbrego, más alto, y, al mismo tiempo, era como si algo hubiera cambiado. Bella no sabía qué podía ser. Ni le importaba.

—Enfermera, me gustaría un momento a solas con su paciente, si es tan amable.

Podría haber sido planteado como una petición, pero la enfermera Cope lo oyó como una orden. Durante un instante, miró a los ojos a su empleador.

—La señorita Swan no debe padecer más tensiones —le informó a uno de los hombres más ricos de Grecia.

Con gesto grave, Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Así será —repuso.

Brevemente, la enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Edward avanzó. De forma automática, Bella buscó la almohada que le servía de respaldo.

Desde el pie de la cama, él la miró. Durante lo que pareció un largo, atemporal momento, él no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció allí, inescrutable. Luego, de repente, habló.

—Da la impresión de que me he equivocado contigo —manifestó con voz tensa.

Ella guardó silencio, y sólo cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre la colcha.

Algo se movió en los ojos de él. Pero no supo qué. La tensión que la dominaba no le permitía realizar ningún análisis.

—No en todo —continuó—. Pero en un campo esencial —su voz se tornó tensa—. Después de todo, sí quieres a Tony.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos. Estupefacta, miró al hombre de pie ante ella.

—Pensé que era un montaje... una exhibición de falsa emotividad para aumentar tu valor, para presentarte con buena luz ante mí. Subir tu precio. Pero rechazaste veintidós millones de libras por él. Eso... es muy convincente —respiró hondo—. Tanto, que estoy preparado para... reevaluar... lo que pienso sobre ti —una vez más la dureza entró en su voz—. Aunque nunca podré perdonarte por mantener alejado a mi hijo de mí, ni el modo en que fue concebido, ahora sí acepto que realmente lo quieres más que la riqueza que te promete mi paternidad. En consecuencia, deseo... establecer una reconciliación contigo. Por el bien de Tony, no puede tener unos padres en guerra entre ellos. Es demasiado angustiante para él, demasiado destructivo.

«Debemos hacernos un hueco el uno para el otro por el bien del pequeño. Presentar un frente que, así como no idílico, no dañe su infancia —unos ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella—. Aquí sólo hay una persona importante... y es Tony. Sean cuales sean los sentimientos que nos inspiremos, _no _deben envenenarlo a él. No lo permitiré. Por lo tanto, y con esta base, estoy preparado para avanzar. Por ahora, tu prioridad ha de ser recobrar la salud. La mía continuar conociendo a mi hijo. Eso también... —apretó los labios—... nos dará la oportunidad de... hacernos ese hueco.

Estudió la expresión hostil de ella.

—Agradecería si hubiera un esfuerzo conjunto. Lo único que se requiere es un poco de urbanidad común...

—¿Urbanidad? —cortó Bella, encontrando la voz después de la sorpresa—. ¿Esperas urbanidad de mí... después de lo que me has dicho, de lo que me has hecho? Amenazarme, abusar verbalmente de mí...

La expresión de él se puso rígida.

—Ahora acepto que mucho de lo que temía que fuera verdad sobre ti no lo es...

—¡Pues todo lo que yo temía que fuera verdad sobre ti se ha confirmado! —espetó con veneno en la voz mientras trataba de incorporarse—. Eres tan miserable como había pensado, lanzando tus sucias acusaciones contra mí una y otra vez.

Los ojos de Edward reflejaron una furia instantánea. Luego, visiblemente, la controló.

—Acabo de decir que acepto que me he equivocado...

—¡Y yo acabo de decir que yo no lo he hecho! Has tratado de comprar a mi hijo. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?

La expresión de él se tensó. No podía decirle que había experimentado lo mismo, que había pasado por ese tormento.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no perseguías mi dinero. Tenía que hacerte elegir entre Tony y el dinero...

Los ojos de ella se abrieron horrorizados.

—¿Adrede me ofreciste ese apestoso dinero para ver si te vendería a mi hijo? ¿Fue una especie de repugnante prueba?

La emoción la ahogó.

—Tenía que cerciorarme, Bella... Y ahora que lo estoy, podemos, como he venido para dejarte claro, avanzar. Tony nos necesita a los dos. Y, sin importar lo que ninguno de los dos desee aceptar ese hecho, debemos hacerlo —movió los pies—. Debemos.

»Ahora voy a dejarte para que lo medites. Y, por favor, prepárate para otra cosa. Es hora de que le diga a Tony que soy su padre. Pretendo hacerlo esta tarde —la miró intensamente—. Sería mejor si estuvieras presente. Quizá se sienta confundido, incluso angustiado. Pero creo que postergarlo sólo acarreará una confusión mayor. Su vida ha cambiado enormemente en estas últimas semanas, y sería mejor si este cambio definitivo, descubrir que tiene un padre, después de todo, lo asimila con los cambios generales de su vida.

La miró una última vez, viendo que ella era incapaz de hablar, y sin decir una palabra más, se marchó.

—Mami, por favor, ¿me podrías cortar un melocotón?

Tony eligió el más grande que había en el cuenco azul y se lo pasó a Bella.

Ella lo aceptó y comenzó a pelarlo con un cuchillo. A la cabecera de la mesa preparada en la amplia terraza que daba a la playa, Edward Cullen estaba sentado de forma relajada, con una copa de Chablis frío en la mano.

El almuerzo había sido extraño. Hacia fuera, había parecido completamente normal, con Tony hablando con ambos. Toda la conversación se había centrado en él; apenas había habido un intercambio directo entre ellos dos.

Bella se sentía envuelta en una sensación de absoluta extrañeza. Era como si todos los sentimientos, todos los pensamientos, hubieran quedado suspendidos. Como si hubiera pasado a un estado más allá de la emoción.

Experimentaba un agotamiento extremo y total del espíritu. Ya no podía asimilar nada más.

Y esa sensación seguía con ella mientras estaba sentada frente a Edward y pelaba el melocotón para su hijo.

—Toma, cariño —empujó la fruta preparada en dirección a Tony.

El pequeño comenzó a comerla con gusto, musitando un «gracias» mientras lo hacía. Luego, girando hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, dijo:

—¿Podemos nadar más después de comer? Por favor —añadió, luego frunció el ceño, desconcertado—. Por favor, señor... señor Cu... señor Cull...

Calló, sin saber cómo continuar.

Edward dejó la copa de vino.

—No tienes que llamarme señor Cullen, Tony —indicó.

Y de pronto, cada nervio en el cuerpo de Bella se tensó. Con desesperación, adelantó el torso, pero demasiado tarde, Edward hablaba otra vez, con voz cauta, casi inexpresiva, como si sopesara cada palabra con extremo cuidado.

—Tony, dime una cosa. ¿Alguna vez tu madre te habló de tu papá?

Bella contuvo el aliento. «Dios, se lo va a decir ahora...Y no he tenido tiempo de prepararme. De preparar a Tony».

—Tony... —dijo con voz débil.

Su hijo no la oyó. Mientras se acababa el melocotón, miró al hombre que había formulado la pregunta.

—Mami dice que no tengo. Dice que no todos los niños tienen papás.

—¿Te gustaría uno?

Había reserva en la voz de Edward. Sonaba muy neutral. Bella trató de captar su mirada, de detenerlo. Pero fue inútil.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Sólo si es bueno. A veces, donde vivíamos, los papás no eran buenos. Gritaban y decían malas palabras. Cuando hacían eso, mami entraba en casa con rapidez y cerraba la puerta.

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció ante la descripción inocente de Tony sobre la clase de entorno en el que se había criado.

—Pero si hubiera un papá bueno para ti, que no gritara, ¿te gustaría?

—¿Estaría enfermo, como el abuelo?

Hubo una nota de temor en la voz del pequeño.

—No. Estaría bien. Podría jugar al fútbol contigo. Y nadar. Tirar piedras en el agua para que rebotaran.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron mucho.

—¡Como puedes hacer tú!

—Sí, como yo puedo hacer —tensó la mandíbula—. De hecho... Quizá yo sería un buen papá.

El pequeño se quedó quieto. Muy quieto.

—¿Serviría yo, Tony, para ser tu papá? ¿Si tú lo quisieras?

Ante sus ojos, y sin quererlo, Bella sintió que la imagen de su hijo se tornaba borrosa.

—¿Sólo para las vacaciones? ¿Cómo ahora? —quiso saber, con cautela en la voz.

—Por el tiempo que tú quieras, Tony. Pero podríamos empezar ahora, ¿no?

Durante largo rato, Tony sólo lo miró. Luego, se puso de pie y corrió junto a su madre.

—¡Mami! ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos tener un papá?

Tenía el rostro encendido y expectante.

Lleno de esperanza.

Bella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, cariño, por supuesto que puedes. Claro que... que puedes.

—¡Oh, mami! ¡Ahora tenemos un papá! —exclamó—. ¡Ahora tengo un papá! —se volvió hacia el hombre que le había hecho esa oferta maravillosa—. ¿Podemos empezar ahora? ¿Por favor?

Edward asintió.

—Sí, podemos empezar ahora.

La visión de Bella se hizo todavía más borrosa.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

—¡Papi... ven a ver!

—¡Papi... mírame, mírame!

—¡Papi, escucha!

Las peticiones eran constantes, interminables. Bella las oyó toda la tarde. Estaba tendida en la tumbona en la terraza, fresca bajo la sombra, apoyada en cojines, inmóvil. Pero a pesar de su inercia física, mental y emocionalmente era un caos. Las lágrimas no dejaban de anegarle los ojos cada vez que miraba a su hijo enfrascado en alguna de sus actividades playeras.

Siempre en torno a su papá.

Edward Cullen.

El hombre que más motivos tenía en el mundo para despreciar.

Y, sin embargo...

¿Cómo odiarlo en ese momento? ¿Cómo poder odiarlo en el momento en que Tony sabía que era su padre? Porque si lo hiciera, se notaría. Tony lo descubriría. Sentiría el odio y eso representaría un veneno para él...

Pero _¿podía _dejar de odiarlo? Lo había odiado durante cinco largos y difíciles años, hasta que el peso de tanto sufrimiento la había derrumbado...

Y en ese instante su vida había cambiado por completo.

Debido a Edward Cullen.

«¿Qué voy a hacer?», pensó. Sentía las emociones maltrechas, sacudidas en un mar tempestuoso. Pero ¿hacia qué costa serían arrojadas?

La invadió el agotamiento. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar, para sentir. Todo era demasiado complicado, confuso.

Seguiría allí tumbada, bajo el cálido sol, acostumbrándose al hecho de que su hijo en ese momento sabía que tenía un padre... que quería ser parte permanente de su vida. Y por cuyo bien incluso estaba preparado para mostrarse educado y cortés.

Experimentó una peculiar sensación de vacío en el estómago. Apareció de golpe, haciendo que contuviera el aliento.

Cerró los ojos.

Edward Cullen sólo existía como padre de Tony. Nada más.

Nada más.

Tenía que recordarlo.

—Hoy —anunció Edward—, vamos a salir a navegar. A una playa secreta en la isla.

Los ojos de Tony brillaron como estrellas al levantar la cabeza del plato del desayuno.

—¿A navegar? —repitió entusiasmado.

Edward miró a Bella, que se había puesto pálida.

—Es muy seguro, y todos llevaremos chalecos salvavidas.

—¡Mami! ¡Por favor!

Respiró hondo con expresión vacilante.

—Bueno... yo...

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Tony dio botes en su asiento.

—Me sorprende que te ponga tan nerviosa el mar —comentó Edward—. Teniendo en cuenta que tu padre construía yates. ¿Nunca saliste a navegar con él de pequeña?

—No vi mucho de mi padre de pequeña —repuso concisa—. Mi madre se divorció cuando yo no era mucho mayor que Tony. Ella vivía en Washington, que está bastante alejado del mar.

No quería hablar de su infancia.

No podía afrontar que Edward exhibiera, según sus propias palabras, «urbanidad» con ella. Que le hablara como si fuera un ser humano normal.

Podía ver que para él representaba un esfuerzo. Que la hacía partícipe de su conversación con Tony de forma deliberada.

«Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con él».

Pero a pesar de lo que le desagradaba reconocerlo, sabía que él tenía razón. Por el bien de Tony, debían tratar de apartar a un lado la hostilidad... tal como hacía él.

Edward mostró un leve fruncimiento de ceño.

—¿A tu madre no le gustaba que pasaras tiempo con tu padre?

—Al revés —respondió a la defensiva, sin gustarle oír una crítica velada hacia su madre—. Mi padre no tenía mucho tiempo para mí. O para ella. En realidad, para nada salvo sus barcos. Así que no, no navegué de pequeña. Hice un curso básico de estudiante, porque pensé que ello satisfaría a mi padre, pero...

Calló. ¿Por qué demonios le contaba a Edward Cullen sus patéticos intentos de lograr el interés de su padre?

—¿Pero? —instó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No respondió a la carta que le envié diciéndole que había conseguido mi certificado de Nivel Uno de navegación en bote. De modo que no continué los cursos.

—¿Y qué estudiaste en la universidad?

—Contabilidad. Muy aburrido. Pero sabía que nunca me faltaría trabajo. Mi madre jamás tuvo mucho dinero... Mi padre siempre se retrasaba con la pensión... así que...

—¿Eres contable?

Había sorpresa en su voz. Lo miró.

—Sí. A la muerte de mi madre, busqué a mi padre y me fui a trabajar para él, a ayudarlo con la empresa. Me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba la situación, financieramente hablando, y de que el único modo de salvarla era encontrando un inversor o comprador. Por eso me puse en contacto con MML. Ya te lo dije.

—Jamás me contaste que eras contable.

Había acusación en su voz. La expresión de ella se endureció.

—¿Qué diferencia hay en saber cuál es mi capacitación profesional? —replicó.

—¿Necesitas preguntarlo?

La miraba de forma extraña.

La perturbó.

Se puso de pie y alargó la mano hacia Tony.

—Es hora de lavarse los dientes.

A regañadientes, fue con ella.

El trayecto en la embarcación entusiasmó a Tony. Situado entre las piernas abiertas de su padre, radiante llevaba el timón. Sentada en la popa, Bella aguantaba los embates de las olas.

Pero el júbilo y la felicidad de Tony hacían que valiera la pena.

Igual que su destino.

Realmente era una playa secreta. Desde el mar, apenas resultaba visible entre dos puntas de tierra pequeñas. Pero su arena era de un blanco que deslumbraba y de unas exquisitas aguas turquesa poco profundas.

—¡Vamos a bucear con esnórquel! —le informó Tony excitado—. ¡Papá y yo!

Edward echó el ancla y saltó ágilmente por la borda hasta meterse en las aguas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Alzó a Tony en brazos y lo depositó en la playa. Luego regresó y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

—Puedo yo —repuso en el acto. Pero al ponerse precariamente de pie, la embarcación osciló. De forma instintiva, se aferró al objeto sólido más próximo.

Era Edward.

Quien con movimiento fluido, la alzó en brazos con la misma facilidad que a Tony. Durante un instante, ella sintió la fuerza protectora de sus brazos.

Y luego se quedó paralizada.

Mientras vadeaba las aguas someras hacia la pequeña playa, Edward recordó cómo la había llevado a la cama. Cómo había sido como miel en sus brazos, suave y dócil, entregándose a él como terciopelo delicado...

No tenía sentido pensar en eso. Recordar eso. Era lo último que quería albergar en la mente.

Y Bella Swan era la última mujer en el planeta con quien quería tener algún sentimiento sexual.

Pero a pesar de ello, no había motivo para que se asustara cada vez que la tocaba.

Como si fuera veneno.

La dejó sobre la arena y vio que se apartaba de inmediato.

Se ocupó llevando a tierra lo que necesitaban y estableciendo el campamento a la sombra del risco. Tony daba vueltas alrededor, encantado.

—¡Vamos, papá! —empezó a hurgar en el bolso que contenía el equipo de esnórquel.

—Tranquilo —indicó Edward—. Eso es... las aletas primero.

Bella los observó desde su posición sobre una estera suave en la arena. Se había quitado el chaleco salvavidas, pero Edward y Tony retenían los suyos.

Sintió que ese antiguo temblor renacía.

Durante un segundo, experimentó el eco de sus brazos protectores mientras la llevaba a la playa.

Cerró los ojos.

La recorrió una extraña, vasta e ilógica sensación de pérdida. Como si de su vida se hubiera marchado algo precioso.

Pero eso era una estupidez. Jamás había tenido a Edward Cullen.

Sólo él la había tenido... la había disfrutado y descartado. Para él nunca había significado algo más que la aventura de una noche.

No debía olvidar eso.

Después de un agotador ejercicio físico, Edward había depositado a un extenuado Tony sobre la estera, donde no había tardado en quedarse dormido.

—Cuéntame cómo era de bebé. ¿Tienes alguna foto?

Bella alzó la vista. Había una expresión curiosa en la cara de él. Comprendió que era necesidad. Y sintió un aguijonazo que no tardó en reconocer.

Culpa.

Porque él no hubiera visto jamás a su bebé de pequeño. Porque nunca pudiera recuperar esos años perdidos.

La invadió un vacío, seguido de un dolor agudo.

Pérdida.

—Algunas —repuso, sintiéndose incómoda. Ya de por sí le costaba hablarle cuando Tony se hallaba presente. Pero en ese momento, con el niño dormido en su regazo, siendo sólo Edward y ella, costaba aún más.

—Al... algún día me gustaría verlas.

—Están... en mi apartamento. Aunque no tengo tantas. Fue... un niño muy bueno. Eso suena terrible. Por lo general, significa plácido... que no causó problemas. Me sentí muy... —tragó saliva—... agradecida. Mi padre... No se hallaba bien... hice concesiones. No me quedó más remedio —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Le molestó Tony?

—Sí —respondió sucintamente, y no oyó el toque de amargura en su voz al hablar—. A mi padre le molestaba cualquiera y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre su trabajo y él.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

Apretó los labios.

—No. Es terrible decir algo así, pero no lo echo de menos. Él no quiso ni a mi madre, ni a mí ni a su nieto. ¿Por qué alguien iba a quererlo? Yo... me esforcé al máximo por él. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Pero nunca fue suficiente. Nunca pude devolverle lo único que de verdad quería... su empresa. Y así, pasado un tiempo, dejó de importarme que no me importara. Tenía a Tony y eso bastaba. Era más que suficiente —bajó la voz—. Él lo era todo... todo para mí. Y aún lo es. Y siempre lo será —apretó la mandíbula y en sus ojos hubo desafío—. La felicidad de Tony es el único, único motivo por el que ahora estoy aquí. Has hecho feliz a Tony...

Calló y reinó un momento de silencio tenso hasta que Edward habló:

—¿Por qué lloraste cuando le dije que era su padre?

—Estaba feliz por él. Tú... tú... —respiró hondo—. Tú le has hecho bien. Me... me sorprendió. Realmente pareces... quererlo, y parece importarte.

—¿Por qué pensaste que no sería así? —preguntó despacio, sin mirarla—. ¿Creíste... —de repente clavó la vista en ella—... que sería como tu padre?

Sintió la garganta seca. Tragó saliva.

—Yo... —cerró los ojos—. Sí.

Durante largo rato, él guardó silencio.

—Querré a Tony con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, hasta el día que muera. Cuando lo vi por primera vez y supe que era mi hijo, supe que jamás, jamás lo rechazaría. Como... como mi propio padre me rechazó a mí.

Lo miró fijamente. Edward no rehuyó su mirada.

—Verás, igual que tú —explicó con voz firme y queda—, yo pasé mi infancia, mi adolescencia, queriendo que mi padre me quisiera. Pero nunca lo hizo —respiró hondo y la voz le cambió—. Nunca lo hizo.

Dominada por el instinto, sin un pensamiento premeditado, alargó la mano y le tocó la suya levemente. La retiró de inmediato, pero ya estaba hecho.

Durante un instante, entre ellos fluyó algo que los unió.

Y de pronto, inesperadamente, con una certeza que le llenó todo su ser, Bella supo que Tony se encontraba a salvo con el hombre que lo había concebido, quien jamás traicionaría el amor de un niño.

Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.

—Podemos hacer esto. Podemos, Bella —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Podemos ser buenos padres para Tony... el tipo de padres que necesita un niño. Padres cariñosos. Los dos lo adoramos y por su bien podemos lograrlo.

No dijo que era «esto», pero no era necesario. Ella lo sabía.

Con mucha cautela, le respondió, y sintió que el pecho se le contraía.

—Lo... lo intentaré.

Él asintió.

—Gracias —musitó.

Cuando llegaron a última hora de la tarde, Tony corrió a reunirse con Kate, Edward fue a ducharse y luego a su despacho y Bella se entregó a los cuidados de la enfermera Cope.

Tomó las medicinas y realizó los ejercicios con docilidad, pero estaba distraída. Tanto, que mientras se sentaba ante el tocador después del baño, la enfermera Cope se dedicó a secarle el pelo recién lavado, y cuando el secador se apagó, se mostró asombrada por el reflejo que la miró desde el espejo.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó.

La enfermera Cope se lo había secado con suma destreza, como si fuera una peluquera profesional, un lujo que Bella no había podido permitirse en cinco años; aunque tampoco era algo que hubiera necesitado, dado la ausencia de vida social que tenía.

La mujer robusta parecía tan complacida con sus esfuerzos, que no pudo más que decirle:

—¡Se ve maravilloso!

Y era verdad.

Con una cierta tristeza, le recordó el aspecto que había tenido hacía muchos años.

La enfermera Cope sonrió satisfecha.

—Y ahora el maquillaje.

Como si hubiera estado esperando esa cuña, Kate apareció con un maletín de maquillaje.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Bella divertida.

—La enfermera Cope afirma que los pacientes se recuperan más deprisa cuando saben que tienen buen aspecto. Psico-lo-que-sea, pero funciona —comentó Kate con alegría.

—Exacto —confirmó la enfermera—. Y ahora, estése quieta. Considérelo como parte de su convalecencia.

Bella cedió. Dejó que Kate la maquillara, que le prestara un vestido veraniego de tonalidades amarillas, que le pusiera un collar de abalorios alrededor del cuello y que le enfundara un par de sandalias en los pies.

Al terminar, Kate se apartó.

—¡Vaya! —anunció—. ¡Se la ve fantástica!

Detrás, la enfermera Cope asintió con aprobación.

—Desde luego —convino—. ¡Nadie pensaría que alguna vez ha estado enferma!

Se miró. «No», pensó, «nadie diría que he estado enferma. Parezco... Quien solía ser».

Su cambio de aspecto no le pasó desapercibido a Tony. Al ir a darle un beso de buenas noches, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Mami! ¡Estás preciosa!

Le sonrió.

—Gracias, cariño.

Él le abrió los brazos.

—Necesito un beso —dijo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Sólo puedo soplártelo, o te mancharé con el carmín.

Tony le plantó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.

—Papi ya ha dado las buenas noches —le informó—. Dijo que mañana podíamos salir con el barco. Dijo que podría volver a llevar el timón. Dijo... —la voz empezó a perderse.

Se sentó a su lado y le sostuvo la mano mientras se quedaba dormido. Luego apagó la luz de la mesilla, dejando la luz nocturna en la penumbra. Durante largo rato, permaneció allí, sintiendo un amor inagotable por su hijo. Al final, se inclinó y le dio un beso muy suave en la frente, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Y se paralizó.

Edward se hallaba de pie en el umbral. La luz a su espalda hacía que pareciera más oscuro.

Entonces se apartó y le mantuvo la puerta abierta.

Mientras cenaban, con Bella frente a él a poca distancia, Edward pensaba que el pasado había renacido.

La sorpresa recorría todo su ser.

Cinco años más tarde, seguía siendo igual de deslumbrante.

El vestido incluso mostraba que aún tenía pechos...

Los ojos se posaron en esos dos frutos bien delineados. El escote podía ser recatado, pero la tela del corpiño se ceñía de forma maravillosa.

Y tentadora.

Un latir lento y prolongado comenzó a recorrerle las venas.

Bella tuvo que obligarse a quedarse quieta. Tenía ganas de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo. Huir.

Su mirada intensa era una tortura. No sabía hacia dónde mirar, qué hacer.

El recuerdo saltó en ella como una llama de un fuego muerto al que alguien le añade gasolina.

No pudo pararlo ni apagarlo.

Volvía a estar vivo... ese deseo abrumador, devastador, _vergonzoso. _Tal como había vivido aquella noche de cinco años atrás. Intentó desterrarlo, devolverlo a las profundidades de las que no podría escapar.

Pero ahí seguía. Informe, líquido, exuberante.

«No quiero sentir esto. ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero desearlo!».

Las palabras le quemaron la mente... venenosas, poderosas.

«Pero sí lo deseas. Lo deseas tanto ahora como lo deseaste entonces...».

La terrible verdad la atravesó.

«Jamás serás capaz de resistirte a él... Jamás».

La invadió la desesperación. Tenía que oponerse a lo que sentía... ¡debía hacerlo! No debía sucumbir a algo que le había hecho tanto daño, de forma irrevocable. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, por pura voluntad desterró esa debilidad que la embargaba.

Alzó el mentón y luchó por ser la persona que sabía que _debía _ser.

La madre de Tony. Nada más.

Del mismo modo que no era nada más para Edward Cullen.

Agradecida, alzó la copa de vino que le sirvió Eleazar. Bebió un sorbo y se sintió revitalizada. Esa noche lo necesitaba.

Como no podía huir, tenía que decir algo... cualquier cosa que pareciera normal.

—Gracias por llevar a Tony a navegar. Le ha encantado.

Durante un segundo, Edward no respondió. Luego, con un esfuerzo visible, dijo:

—Pero fue demasiado desapacible para ti. Mañana saldremos tú y yo y veremos cuánto recuerdas de tu curso de navegación.

—Casi nada —comentó.

—Ya lo veremos. Y con un viento suave, será mucho más delicado para ti —indicó Edward.

Agradeció que Eleazar llevara el primer plato, una selección de mariscos.

Mientras mantenían una conversación cortés e inocua, Bella sintió que él se concentraba sólo a medias en lo que decía. Lo rodeaba un aire sutil pero discernible de distracción.

La perturbó, pero no supo por qué.

Carecía de energía para cuestionárselo. Necesitaba toda la que tenía para mantener lo que parecía una conversación normal con Edward Cullen.

Ya no volvieron a hablar de Tony.

Y agradecida comprobó que también ya había dejado de mirarla fijamente.

Respiró hondo e hizo otra pregunta sobre navegación, para continuar con la charla superficial.

Cuando la cena alcanzó la fase del café, lo agradeció aún más. La tensión empezaba a notarse. Las emociones estaban desbocadas en su interior, por debajo de la superficie. No sabía qué eran, pero crecían. Había mantenido la promesa que le había hecho esa tarde a Edward, de que intentaría que la reconciliación funcionara.

Pero aunque en ese momento sabía que Tony se hallaba a salvo con él, que Edward le proporcionaría a su hijo los vínculos emocionales más fuertes, había una cosa que debía recordar... una pregunta que no podía contestar.

Esa urbanidad que le mostraba no era para ella, sino por Tony. Y aunque podía confiarle a su hijo, después de todas las incidencias desagradables acontecidas entre ellos, ¿podría estar ella a salvo alguna vez con él?

No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

Tomaron el café en la terraza. Era una noche hermosa, la más benigna hasta el momento. Eleazar había colocado una vela en la mesa, junto con la bandeja para el café, y más allá de su pequeño estanque de luz, la oscuridad parecía un telón de terciopelo, sólo suavizada por la tenue luz de la luna que jugaba sobre la arena plateada y el mar nocturno.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó él.

Movió la cabeza.

—No. Gracias. Estoy bien. Es una noche hermosa.

Volvió a guardar silencio, dejando que los ojos se le acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Del otro lado de la mesa, la masa oscura de Edward cobró forma, con la camisa blanca reflejando la iluminación de la luna, a pesar de que su rostro seguía en la oscuridad.

Bebió un sorbo de café, inhalando la fragancia deliciosa. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Edward se reclinaba y estiraba las piernas largas debajo de la mesa, con la copa de _ouzo _en las manos y el café sin tocar. Como ella, parecía satisfecho de permanecer sentado en silencio.

Del resto de la villa no provenía sonido alguno. El alojamiento del personal se encontraba situado en el lado opuesto al de la playa y Tony estaba profundamente dormido.

El futuro se extendía ante ella como la noche sobre el mar. Un velo impenetrable.

¿Qué iba a suceder? No en ese momento, en esa apacible isla, sino cuando volviera a estar bien. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Tony y con ella?

Una vez solicitada la paz entre ellos, ¿confiaba Edward en ella? ¿La consideraba una madre apta para su hijo?

Volvió a mirarlo. Sabía que su expresión era atribulada. Reservada.

La de él... inescrutable.

Pero mientras le estudiaba el rostro, preguntó con voz queda:

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué va a pasar? —manifestó Bella—. Has dicho que querías una reconciliación... paz entre nosotros para que Tony no saliera dañado. Pero ¿qué sucederá a continuación?

Durante un momento eterno, él la miró. En lo más hondo de su ser, Bella pudo percibir su tensión.

Luego habló.

—¿Qué sucederá a continuación? —repitió en voz baja—. Creo que sólo hay una respuesta a eso —la observó—. Nos casamos.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Durante un rato sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente. Era como si su cerebro se moviera a cámara lenta, incapaz de alcanzar lo que acababa de oír. Incluso se cuestionó la realidad de esas palabras.

Abrió la boca.

—¿Casarnos? —repitió aturdida.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Es el paso siguiente más obvio —expuso—. Tony necesita un padre y una madre. Dos padres normales. Estabilidad. Una familia. De modo que nos casamos.

Siguió mirándolo fijamente.

—Estás loco —afirmó.

Algo danzó en los ojos de él, pero no era furia.

—Piénsalo —pidió, bebiendo un sorbo de _ouzo._

—¿Pensarlo? ¡No necesito pensarlo! —su voz se había alzado. Sentía la adrenalina por el cuerpo—. Es una especie de broma, ¿verdad? Una broma de mal gusto y ridícula que... que...

Las palabras le fallaron.

—Repito, es el paso siguiente más obvio —no parecía molesto por la reacción vehemente de ella—. Los dos queremos a Tony y Tony nos necesita a los dos... padres a tiempo completo, que vivan en el mismo lugar, que le den una familia, un hogar.

Bella apoyó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Para —dijo—. ¡Para! Santo cielo... ¡nunca he oído algo más demencial!

—¿Te importaría explicarme por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas _por qué_? ¿Después de todo lo que me has llamado? ¿De todo lo que me has hecho? Una y otra vez has intentado arrebatarme a Tony.

—Ya te lo he dicho... tenía que comprobar qué clase de mujer eras. Si ibas tras mi dinero y empleabas a mi hijo para conseguirlo. Cuando rechazaste los veinte millones por él, supe... supe que Tony se hallaba a salvo contigo. Bella... —su voz cambió de repente—. Esto no es necesario. He aceptado que no eres la clase de mujer que creía cuando descubrí la existencia de Tony. Hemos avanzado a partir de ahí. No tienes que demostrarme que no eres una cazafortunas.

Los ojos de ella se encendieron.

—¿Sólo alguien que creía que podía ablandarte para la adquisición de una empresa yéndose a la cama contigo? —soltó con palabras venenosas.

—También hemos avanzado desde ese punto —repuso con expresión tensa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo hemos hecho? —adelantó el torso.

—Sí. Hoy al regresar de navegar tenía la confirmación del Reino Unido tanto de tus estudios como de tu puesto de contable en la empresa de tu padre hace cinco años.

—¿Te dedicaste a comprobar eso? —preguntó despacio.

—Sí. Y conociendo ahora la presión a la que estabas sometida, puedo comprender que consideraras necesario acercarte a mí del modo en que lo hiciste en aquella cena y que no dudaras en subir a mi habitación. Aunque... —hubo un leve cambio en su voz—... semejante enfoque pudiera llevarme a malinterpretarlo.

Ella sintió que en su interior crecía la histeria. De modo que sólo había sido una malinterpretación.

Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos continuando con la explicación:

—De manera que sí, ahora podemos seguir adelante. Pensar en el futuro. En el futuro de Tony. Los dos aceptamos que lo único importante es que él sea feliz. Por eso para él sería mejor que nos casáramos. Darle seguridad, estabilidad, un hogar, una familia... eso es lo que necesita.

Y de pronto, como una ráfaga de viento salida de ninguna parte, Bella supo de qué iba todo eso.

—Dios mío —musitó—. Sé lo que estás haciendo. Te delataste al decir que tenías que comprobar qué clase de mujer era. Se trata de otra de tus pruebas... ¿verdad? _¿Verdad? _Cuelgas ante mis propias narices la posibilidad del matrimonio. Y si me lanzo a ella, sabrás que soy una cazafortunas. ¡Que me encanta la idea de ser la esposa de un millonario! Una verdadera cazafortunas que no es digna de ser la madre de tu hijo —se quedó sin aire—. ¡Bueno, pues puedes irte al infierno!

Comenzó a apartar la silla para ponerse de pie.

—Bella... ¡no es por eso por lo que he dicho que deberíamos casarnos!

—¡Es exactamente el motivo por el que lo has dicho! Es otra de tus malditas pruebas. Pues no quiero saber nada de ello... ¿me oyes? Se acabó —afirmó—. Se acabó.

Algo cayó sobre ella como una ola imparable. Debería haber sido furia. Pero no lo era.

Era dolor.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué, una vez que recibía la respuesta que había estado buscando, le provocaba dolor?

Había cometido el peor error de todos. Había bajado la guardia. Había creído en él. Confiado en él.

Pero Edward no había confiado en ella. No la había considerado digna de ser la madre de Tony.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos, avanzando por la terraza. Los tenía borrosos y le escocían y se odió por ello.

—Bella...

Oyó unas pisadas rápidas y sintió que le aferraba el brazo.

—¡Suéltame! No quiero que me toques. ¡No quiero tus manos en mí! —afirmó con vehemencia—. Nunca más. Nunca jamás.

Edward se preguntó cómo demonios había podido llevar tan mal la situación.

Sombrío, regresó a la mesa y se sentó, alargando la mano hacia la botella de _ouzo._

El licor fuerte le quemó la garganta al tragarlo.

¿Cómo había podido cometer el error de soltarle una oferta de matrimonio de esa manera?

Nunca había pensado con claridad en su presencia.

¡Era tan hermosa!

Clavó la vista en la oscuridad. La noche era impenetrable. Sólo oía el sonido de las olas.

Y el lento batir de su pulso.

«La deseo otra vez. La he deseado desde el momento en que la vi. Y la deseo otra vez».

Sintió que su cuerpo se agitaba.

Bebió otro trago de _ouzo._

Su cuerpo empezaba a arder por la mujer que deseaba. Pero que no lo deseaba a él.

Que le gritaba que nunca más volviera a tocarla.

Entrecerró los ojos y dejó la copa.

Eso no iba a detenerlo. Ya en una ocasión había hecho que Bella Swan palpitara de deseo por él. Que se derritiera en sus brazos.

Lo conseguiría otra vez.

Tendría éxito. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de cometer el error de esa noche.

Había demasiado en juego.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

—¿Lo ve? Le dije que el doctor Gerandy estaría complacido con su progreso. —La voz de la enfermera Cope era una mezcla de reafirmación y satisfacción.

Bella sonrió débilmente. Podía oír el sonido del helicóptero que se llevaba al médico de vuelta al continente.

Estaba recobrando las fuerzas, pero la invadía la depresión. Así había sido toda la noche y toda la mañana. Y sabía qué la había causado.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

—Y ahora, una buena taza de té y luego podremos vestirnos.

Asintió con desgana. Aún no se había levantado, ya que había esperado que el médico terminara de examinarla. Kate se había llevado a Tony y, al parecer, Edward se hallaba ocupado en su despacho desde primeras horas de la mañana. No lo había visto.

Aceptó la taza que le ofreció la enfermera. Mientras bebía, oyó pisadas y voces apagadas en el exterior. Y unas risitas. Luego, una llamada sonora a su puerta.

La enfermera Cope fue a abrir.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó—. ¡Unas flores andantes!

Detrás del ramo se escuchó una risa deleitada.

—¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! —exclamó Tony, y bajó las flores lo suficiente como para que se le viera la cara—. Mami, mami... ¡son para ti! —se acercó a la cama y depositó el ramo de flores sobre su regazo—. ¿Te gustan, mami? ¡Vinieron en el helicóptero! ¡Desde la ciudad! ¡Lo ha dicho papá!

—Son preciosas —tenía las emociones confusas y enmarañadas—. Gracias —se adelantó y le dio un beso.

—Son mías y de papá —informó Tony.

—La tarjeta es mía.

La voz de Edward desde el umbral sonó baja, pero pareció hacerle algo a sus entrañas. Vio la tarjeta y la abrió.

_Por favor, perdóname. Edward._

La miró incrédula. Luego lo miró a él.

Edward fue hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla. Se detuvo al pie de la cama y en ese momento Eleazar entró cargado con cajas.

La enfermera Cope lo ayudó a depositarlas sobre una silla.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Hay más regalos! ¿Te puedo ayudar a abrirlos? ¿Por favor, por favor?

Ella asintió y de inmediato el pequeño se lanzó sobre la caja superior.

—No es más que ropa —comentó desilusionado.

—A tu madre le gustarán —dijo Edward. Miró a Bella—. Al menos, eso espero.

—Iré a ponerlas en agua —anunció la enfermera Cope, saliendo en compañía de Eleazar y con el ramo en las manos.

Bella se quedó con Tony, su padre y un montón de ropa.

Ropa bonita. De playa de colores vibrantes y cara. El tipo de ropa que se ponían las mujeres que frecuentaban el mundo de Edward.

Divertida, miró a su hijo hurgar en las cajas al tiempo que lanzaba prendas al azar sobre la cama.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó Edward—. Kate me dio tu talla e hice que una profesional las escogiera y las mandara. Pero si no son de tu gusto, se pueden cambiar por otras.

—No puedo aceptarlas.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Por qué crees?

Una manita tiró de la suya.

—Mami, ¿no te gustan?

La voz de Tony sonaba ansiosa. Edward intervino con suavidad.

—Mmm... me pregunto... —de pronto se agachó y sacó dos cajas más del fondo, con motivos de animalitos—. Mira aquí —le indicó.

Tony arrancó la tapa.

—¡Son para mí! —anunció casi sin aliento, y sacó unos bermudas y una camiseta de su talla, los pantalones de un azul brillante y la camiseta a rayas azules y blancas, con un barco en la parte frontal. Luego inspeccionó el resto—. ¡Los dos tenemos ropa nueva! —le dijo a su madre.

—Ropa de vacaciones —explicó Edward.

Los ojos de Tony brillaron.

—Es la mejor ropa que he tenido jamás —anunció—. ¿Te gusta, mamá?

—Mucho —confirmó—. ¿Por qué no vas a mostrarle todo a Kate? —cuando se marchó, se volvió hacia Edward—. ¿Qué es esto? —demandó—. ¿Otra prueba? Bueno, ya puedes llevarte la ropa y...

Él alzó una mano.

—¡No! —luego con tono más suave—: Te las compré porque... porque pensé que te gustarían.

—¡No quiero ropa de ti! ¡No quiero nada de ti!

Sin invitación, él se sentó en la cama. Era una cama doble enorme, pero pudo sentir el peso de su masa corporal hundiendo el colchón.

No supo por qué, pero le pareció un gesto muy íntimo.

—Por favor... no te alejes de mí. Bella, escúchame... sólo por unos momentos, eso es todo. Jamás debería haber dicho lo que dije anoche. Pero créeme, no pretendía ponerte a prueba otra vez. Tienes mi palabra. Pensaba en Tony, eso es todo. Nada más. Pero no hay prisa para tomar ningún tipo de decisión. Tony empieza a acostumbrarse a los cambios en su vida. Que lo haga a su propio ritmo. Y _tú _también.

Se puso de pie.

—Llamaré a la enfermera Cope. Por favor, acepta la ropa, Bella. Es un gesto... nada más. Además, creo que Tony se sentiría incómodo llevando él solo la que le he regalado. Y necesitaba ropa nueva, Bella... ¡incluso tú debes reconocerlo!

Se marchó y ella permaneció allí sentada, sumida en una profunda confusión. Intentó darle sentido a lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Edward Cullen amable con ella? ¿Disculpándose con ella? ¿Pidiéndole que creyera...?

Desconcertada, se reclinó en la almohada.

«¿Puedo confiar en él esta vez?».

La pregunta la atormentó.

Porque no logró dar con la respuesta.

Pero en los siguientes días dio la impresión de que él no dejaba de respondérsela.

Era tan agradable con ella... tan increíblemente agradable.

Parecía una persona diferente.

La persona que era con Tony.

Sonriente, abierto, espontáneo.

Y así, poco a poco, descubrió que hacía algo que nunca hubiera considerado posible. Empezaba a confiar en él. A sentirse... segura con él.

Pero incluso mientras sucumbía a ese nuevo y diferente Edward, sabía que había una cosa a la que no debía sucumbir.

El hombre.

El sol le calentaba la espalda. Sabía que debía trasladarse a la sombra, ya que el sol del mediodía en esas latitudes mediterráneas podía ser punitivo sobre la piel.

Pero resultaba tan agradable estar echaba en la tumbona, con los ojos cerrados, sumida en una placentera languidez, casi dormida, que moverse se tornaba difícil...

—Te vas a quemar.

La voz profunda la reprendió. Bella se movió un poco y se dio cuenta de que debía de haberse quedado un poco dormida. Pero se sentía tan somnolienta, que no terminaba de despertar.

Lo haría en un momento...

Entre los omóplatos sintió el contacto de un gel refrescante. Emitió un sonido leve cuando la crema contactó con su piel caliente.

—Quédate quieta —le dijo la misma voz profunda.

Y entonces le extendieron el gel por la espalda, los hombros, la columna vertebral, los costados, la parte superior de las caderas. Unas manos fuertes pero flexibles se lo extendían con movimientos rítmicos por cada centímetro de piel.

Era... exquisito.

Volvió a emitir ese sonido, y durante un instante tan breve que pensó que ni siquiera había tenido lugar, las manos se detuvieron. Luego continuaron... más ligeras, pero igual de exquisitas.

Permaneció quieta, dejando que le masajeara la piel con el gel. Sabía que debería detenerlo, pero no podía. Sólo podía permanecer allí, con el cuerpo casi ronroneando mientras las manos se movían por su espalda.

Cuando se detuvo, se sintió abandonada.

—Ya. Creo que ha sido justo a tiempo. Pero basta de sol.

Había una ligera tensión en su voz.

Bella giró la cabeza para darle las gracias, pero los labios sólo se entreabrieron en silencio.

Se hallaba en cuclillas junto a la tumbona, el cuerpo húmedo, los hombros brillantes, el pelo echado hacia atrás al haber salido de la piscina.

Estaba tan cerca.

Tanto.

El corazón empezó a latirle con un palpitar lento y pesado.

El calor se disolvió en su interior.

Quería tocarlo. La cara, las mejillas, la mandíbula.

Los latidos de su corazón se acentuaron, sin permitirle escuchar el resto del mundo, que no existía... no existía...

Sólo ella, allí tumbada, bajo el sol, mirándole la cara, la boca, los ojos...

Y esos ojos oscuros, con motas doradas en los que podía ahogarse...

—Edward...

Fue un susurro. Una súplica.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Edward se dilataron. Bella alzó la cabeza de los brazos y se abrió a él.

Anhelaba su boca.

El tiempo se detuvo por completo. El mundo dejó de existir. Sólo estaba él, tan cerca de ella... tan cerca...

Y lo deseaba tanto...

Él empezó a bajar la cabeza hacia ella, las pestañas cubriendo esos ojos oscuros.

Bella cerró los ojos, esperando con palpitante anhelo el momento en que la boca tocara la suya.

Pero nunca llegó.

A cambio, oyó que se ponía de pie y la cubría con su sombra.

Sintió frío.

Como si el sol se hubiera desvanecido.

—Es la hora del almuerzo —indicó él con tono brusco—. Toma —la cubrió con un pareo tenue—. Me voy a dar una ducha.

Lo oyó alejarse.

Despacio, hundió la cabeza.

La dominó el abatimiento.

Edward tomó una ducha fría. Muy fría. Jamás debería haberse permitido ponerle el gel. Pero no había sido capaz de resistir. Había estado tan tentadora disfrutando del sol. Había visto que se había quedado dormida y no había querido que se quemara...

Ya no quería que nada se interpusiera en su objetivo.

Sólo quedaba un día más. Podía aguantar ese tiempo.

Tendría que hacerlo.

Mientras cerraba el grifo y se ajustaba una toalla alrededor de las caderas, pensó que estaba bien que hubiera tenido lugar ese incidente junto a la piscina. Le demostraba que ella estaba lista... muy, muy lista. No le preocupaba no poder hacer lo que pretendía con Bella... eso ya había quedado demostrado aquella noche, cinco años atrás.

Pero al lograr que emitiera ese gemido bajo y sensual, que lo mirara de esa manera, con los labios entreabiertos, esperando que la besara, había estado a punto de...

Si hubiera perdido su autocontrol y la hubiera besado...

No sabía si luego habría podido detenerse.

Cuando Bella se incorporó a la mesa, había recobrado la compostura.

No le había quedado otra alternativa.

Había recibido un mensaje, alto y claro. Era la madre de Tony. Nada más.

Tenía que aceptarlo.

Tal como hacía cinco años había aceptado que había sido la aventura de una noche.

No importaba lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento. No importaba que con cada día que pasaba, sus emociones se enmarañaran cada vez más.

No importaba que cuando Edward le sonreía, su corazón se le inflamara.

Desde el principio él le había dejado claro que todo era por el bien de Tony. Sólo por eso se había convencido de ser educado y cortés con ella, aunque hubiera creído que había utilizado su cuerpo para persuadirlo de aprobar la adquisición de la empresa de su padre.

«¿Y cómo puedo quejarme de que Tony sea la persona más importante en la vida de su padre, cuando lo es de la mía?

La única.

La única que me importa».

Pero en el mismo momento de pensarlo, supo que era mentira.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

—Espero que no te moleste, pero les he dicho a la enfermera Cope y a Kate que se tomaran el día libre. Han estado trabajando sin parar, y Kate echa de menos a su novio en Inglaterra y la enfermera Cope me ha dicho que le gustaría ver algo de Atenas durante su estancia aquí.

Dejó la taza de café y la miró. Se había puesto uno de los vestidos que le había regalado, de color crema y que hacía juego con su pelo al tiempo que le resaltaba la piel bronceada.

Pudo ver que se encontraba levemente tensa.

Pero también él.

Le costaba desterrar de la mente aquel incidente junto a la piscina.

Pero era esencial que ambos lo dejaran atrás.

El tiempo pasaba. Que la enfermera y la niñera se hubieran ido de la isla, significaba que al día siguiente podría entrar en acción.

Necesitaba que Bella estuviera completamente desprevenida.

Que no tuviera tiempo de montar una resistencia.

Que no tuviera tiempo para nada salvo para proporcionarle la prueba que necesitaba.

La villa parecía muy vacía sin la enfermera Cope y Kate. Aunque Carmen y Eleazar seguían allí, se hallaban ocupados con sus deberes, como de costumbre, y era como si sólo estuvieran Tony, Edward y ella en la isla.

Era raro.

Hacía que se sintiera más consciente que nunca de él.

¿O sólo era porque la escena junto a la piscina no dejaba de obsesionarla, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, dándole esa percepción de Edward?

Deseaba que no fuera así. Deseaba poder aceptarlo simplemente por lo que era... el padre de su hijo.

Un niño que necesitaba que ambos padres lo quisieran, para lograr que su mundo fuera un lugar seguro y feliz.

«Y lo estamos consiguiendo», pensó. «Tony es feliz... y está sano y salvo».

Seguía sin poder ver el futuro, pero sin duda, una vez que Edward ya no tenía motivos para pensar mal de ella, y con el tiempo, conseguirían que funcionara. Quería creer que era posible.

Pero desconocía cómo podía llegar a ser ese futuro. Los separaban tantas cosas... nacionalidad, riqueza, entorno.

Súbitamente, pensó en la noche en la que había planteado preguntas acerca del futuro de Tony.

«Nos casamos», había dicho él.

Sólo había sido una prueba, una última demostración de la desconfianza que ella le inspiraba.

Lo sabía. Él mismo lo había reconocido.

Pero ¿y si no había sido así? ¿Y si había sido sincero diciendo que se casarían...?

No. Era una locura. Imposible.

El matrimonio era más que darle un hogar a un niño.

Mucho más.

Revivió la escena junto a la piscina. Edward retirándose. Alejándose. Rechazándola. Sintió el calor en la cara, luego frío. No. Sea lo que fuere lo que establecieran para el futuro de Tony, no incluiría matrimonio.

Edward estaba sentado en la terraza con una cerveza fría en la mano. Dentro, Bella acostaba a Tony.

Sentía crecer su tensión. Había llegado el momento. Era la noche en la que obtendría la prueba necesaria.

Oyó una pisada a su espalda. Se levantó.

Contuvo el aliento.

Se la veía deslumbrante...

Llevaba uno de los trajes que le había comprado. Era de un color turquesa intenso, con un top holgado y de manga larga y unos pantalones largos a juego. El cabello suelto le enmarcaba la delicada mandíbula. No lucía maquillaje ni lo necesitaba. Su personal belleza natural no requería adorno alguno.

El deseo que sintió fue instantáneo. Abrumador.

Pero iba a tener que refrenarlo.

Sólo durante un breve tiempo más.

Ella se sentó. Notó que parecía tensa. Le costaba mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque había estado así todo el día. «Es mejor», pensó. Quería que estuviera consciente de él.

_Vulnerable _a él.

Volvió a sentarse, y en ese instante Eleazar apareció con el champán.

Depositó la bandeja en la mesa.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Champán? ¿Por qué?

—Para celebrar —respondió Edward.

—¿Celebrar qué?

No le contestó. Sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de centrar su atención en Eleazar e intercambiar unas palabras en griego con él. El otro asintió y se dedicó a abrir la botella. El corcho voló sobre la playa con un sonoro _pop _y luego Eleazar llenó las copas. Una vez que terminó, volvió a decir algo en griego y se marchó.

Edward alzó su copa.

Esperó expectante. Todavía desconcertada, Bella se llevó la suya a los labios. El frío líquido le hizo cosquillas en la lengua. Miró a Edward del otro lado de la mesa.

Y de pronto, como surgido de la nada, el recuerdo la atravesó.

Edward mirándola, esos ojos oscuros y magnéticos inmovilizándole los suyos mientras ella bebía champán.

Cinco largos años atrás, en la noche que le había cambiado la vida para siempre.

Y en ese momento otra vez bebía su champán.

La embargó un anhelo agónico que hizo que cerrara los dedos con fuerza en torno al pie de la copa. De pronto, se la llevó a los labios y por su garganta bajó una catarata de burbujas.

Debería haber mitigado el anhelo. Pero no fue así. Sólo pareció acentuarlo. No pudo evitar mirar a los ojos del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Era tan devastadoramente atractivo. Quería mirarlo y mirarlo.

Algo se agitó en esos ojos profundos.

Y entonces, Eleazar volvió a hacer acto de presencia, en esa ocasión con una bandeja llena con cuencos pequeños. Bella los reconoció como _mezes, _exquisiteces tradicionales griegas... aceitunas rellenas de hojas de parra, pasteles fritos de queso...

Cuando terminó de distribuirlos todos, ya se había recuperado. Y mientras bebía champán y probaba los diferentes platos, se obligó a hablar. De las cosas que habían charlado en los últimos días: Tony, Grecia, asuntos mundiales, películas, música, libros, comida. Una conversación corriente y relajada.

Consumidos los _mezes, _Eleazar pasó a servir el primer plato: cordero al horno que se derretía en la boca, regado con vino tinto.

De algún modo, logró sobrevivir a la comida. Sonar normal.

En todo momento, el anhelo interior fue creciendo.

Eleazar salió una última vez para depositar delante de cada uno unos sorbetes y una bandeja con café. Luego escanció un coñac para Edward. Como siempre, Bella declinó todo licor.

Había bebido champán y vino. Pensó que deberían haberla embotado un poco. Pero parecían haberla hecho aún más consciente de Edward. Sabía que era una necedad, un pérdida de tiempo permitirse reaccionar a él de esa manera.

Era como si tuviera una percepción más vivida que nunca de él.

Salvo por aquella noche fatídica, tan lejana...

El anhelo la atravesó.

Bebió café. La conversación menguó hasta desaparecer. No tenía ánimos para iniciar un tema nuevo. Contempló a Edward jugar con su copa, hacer que el coñac remolineara.

Entonces, como si fuera consciente de que ella lo miraba, dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Bajemos hasta el borde del mar —dijo—. Las estrellas se ven con especial nitidez esta noche.

Se puso de pie y se volvió para ir a apagar la luz de la terraza. Bella parpadeó y dejó que sus ojos se adaptaran. Se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta el alto de los escalones que conducían a la playa.

—¿Te arreglas? —inquirió él.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, gracias —murmuró. Bajó la escalera a su lado. Los brazos casi se rozaban.

Volvió a sentir el anhelo, más agudo.

Al llegar al pie de los escalones, Bella se quitó los zapatos. Era más fácil caminar descalza. La arena estaba fresca bajo sus pies y más allá del abrigo de la terraza, sintió la brisa, pero no era fría. Alzó la vista al cielo mientras bajaba junto a Edward hacia el mar.

Era cierto que esa noche las estrellas se veían con una claridad excepcional. La luna aún no había salido y el cielo era una greca dorada y negra. A medida que se alejaban de la villa, la luminosidad de las estrellas aumentaba.

Al llegar al borde del mar, él se detuvo. Se quedó quieto, mirando hacia arriba.

Durante un momento, entre ellos reinó el silencio.

Luego las estrellas parecieron un tapiz confuso. Bella bajó la cabeza y sintió que el cuello se le ponía rígido.

Edward ya no miraba hacia el cielo.

La miraba a ella.

Y de pronto, la electricidad renació... recorriéndole todas las terminales nerviosas.

No pudo moverse.

Estaba paralizada como una ninfa bajo el escrutinio de un dios.

Alargó una mano hacia ella. La curvó alrededor de su nuca.

Bella dejó de respirar. Entreabrió los labios.

Edward la acercó a él y bajó la boca hacia la suya.

El beso fue lento, suave, y pudo probar el coñac en sus labios.

Lentamente, sintió que el cuerpo se le derretía.

Él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo libre y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

No dejó de besarla.

Sintió que el cuerpo le oscilaba, débil y sin huesos. Se aferró a él y le rodeó con los brazos la poderosa columna de su torso, sintiendo la fuerza dura y musculosa bajo las manos.

El beso continuó, interminable y dulce. La boca de Edward era como terciopelo y sintió que abría los labios para él.

El asombro y la incredulidad la embargaron.

Edward la estaba besando. Suave, dulce, lánguidamente. Pegándole el cuerpo al suyo, sosteniéndola contra la calidez de su amplio torso, sus caderas estrechas.

Pareció transcurrir una eternidad.

Cuando le soltó la boca, pero no el cuerpo, siguió acariciándole la nuca mientras la contemplaba. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con labios entreabiertos, ojos dilatados, débil y desconcertada.

—Edward... —musitó.

Era una pregunta, una confusión, una sorpresa.

Con suavidad, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Sshhh... nada de palabras, nada de palabras...

Le murmuró algo en griego. Bella sintió que caía en las profundidades de sus ojos en una curva lenta y que se ahogaba en ellos.

No le permitió hablar y la calló con un beso. Ni siquiera cuando la alzó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la villa para depositarla en la cama, entre las sombras del dormitorio de ella, que los cobijaban y encubrían.

—Sin palabras —dijo él, y volvió a encontrar su boca.

Fue una maravilla y el éxtasis. Una sensualidad lenta, suave. Le bajó las tiras finas del top de verano y deslizó la boca por la parte superior de sus pechos, regalándole una dulce sensación al tiempo que sentía que los pezones se encumbraban como flores maduras bajo los labios de Edward y esa lengua pausada y móvil.

El tiempo cesó de existir. Nada existía. Sólo el contacto de su boca sobre ella. Sólo las caricias lentas y delicadas de sus labios. Esas manos que acariciaban y desprendían ropa.

Sintió la fortaleza de los hombros desnudos de Edward, los costados compactos y musculosos, la larga y poderosa escultura de su espalda.

Sintió que su cuerpo se arqueaba y se movía hacia el de él, que su rostro se alzaba hacia el de él, que su boca anhelaba la de él. Lo oyó murmurar palabras desconocidas, pero con voz de caricia, de beso. Sintió las manos fuertes acariciarle los muslos, sintió que los movía con los suyos, y en todo momento el susurro de la voz, la boca de terciopelo. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo pegó a ella. Se abría a él, se convertían en uno, se fusionaban con lenta e infinita dulzura.

Y entonces, mientras la penetraba, sintió que esa dulzura crecía y se intensificaba en su interior, transformándose en algo tan maravilloso y milagroso, que sus labios se abrieron con un sonido leve y alto, mientras cerraba los ojos. Las caderas se buscaron mutuamente, los muslos estaban tensos por la fusión de los cuerpos, las manos abiertas sobre la espalda de Edward mientras se entregaba a la consumación de su cuerpo.

Y del de Edward.

Sintió que tensaba el cuerpo y se contenía durante un momento interminable. Y luego la liberación... una liberación lenta, inexorable, que la llenó, la completó, de modo que la misma sangre fluyó por sus venas, el mismo corazón latió en sus pechos.

No dejó de aferrarse a él, con el cuello arqueado, los cuerpos aún fusionados.

Así hasta que sintió que ambos relajaban los cuerpos. La fusión menguó y también la dulzura de miel; se quedó quieta, extenuada, en la prisión de sus brazos, mirándolo a ciegas en la oscuridad.

Más allá de todo menos del asombro.

Sintió que se movía y que alargaba el brazo hacia la luz, que de inmediato reducía hasta un tenue resplandor. Pero sus ojos, al mirarla desde lo alto, eran puntos negros.

—Tengo la prueba —susurró él—. Absoluta, indiscutible. Al fin te has entregado a mí.

En su rostro resplandecía el triunfo.

Y de pronto Bella supo qué había pasado con exactitud. Sintió el corazón estrujado por una garra helada.

Acababa de tener sexo con Edward Cullen.

Y caído en la trampa que le había tendido. La prueba que le había puesto.

La prueba que acababa de fallar con estrépito.


	14. Chapter 13

El frío se cerró sobre ella, congelándole la sangre, el cuerpo.

Su mente parecía haberse separado de su cuerpo. Se había liberado y en ese momento lo oyó hablarle. Cada palabra un golpe. Mortal. Letal. Fatal.

Había sido otra prueba. Todo. Sólo otra prueba. Las flores, la ropa, las sonrisas. Toda la «amabilidad» hacia ella, día tras día.

Sólo un señuelo, nada más. Para una trampa que había activado esa noche.

Una prueba.

La última que le quedaba.

Sabía que ella no le había dejado otra opción. Edward había atacado con lo que representaba la debilidad definitiva para ella. Él mismo.

Y sabía precisamente por qué. Él se lo acababa de decir. Había necesitado una prueba.

Y también sabía precisamente para qué.

El dolor que le causaba la incapacitaba. La laceraba como garras.

Lo miró.

—Dios mío —musitó—. ¡Canalla!

Lo empujó, con fuerza y rudeza.

Pero él se había adelantado, separándose de ella con una mueca en la cara.

—¿Qué?

Al instante ella rodó hasta quedar de costado, lejos de él, llevándose consigo la sábana para cubrir su desnudez. Su traicionera y delatora desnudez. Él intentó acercarla.

—¡No me toques!

El rostro de Edward cambió.

—¿Que no te toque? ¿Después de lo que acaba de pasar? _Thee mou, _pero tengo toda la prueba que necesito. No intentes negarlo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—No me importa. No vas a conseguirlo. ¡No me vas a quitar a mi hijo! Puedes ir a tu juez favorable y contarle todo sobre tu maldita prueba, pero no me importa. Lucharé. Jamás me arrebatarás a Tony. Jamás, jamás.

Pudo captar la histeria en su propia voz, pero no le importó. No le importaba nada salvo Tony... su hijo, su hijo... y ese hombre vil y espantoso que todavía trataba de quitárselo. Que todavía trataba de tenderle trampas.

—¿Estás loca?

Sus palabras la atravesaron. Aturdidas, incrédulas. Durante un momento, la observó conmocionado.

—_Thee mou, _¿es por eso?

El rostro de ella se contrajo.

—No me sueltes eso... sabes que sí. Tú lo has planeado. Sé que lo hiciste. ¡No podías atacarme con nada, de modo que tuviste que recurrir a esto!

Los ojos de él ardieron con un fuego negro.

—¿A _qué_?Por el amor de Dios, Bella...

—A _esto. _Al sexo. _¡Al_ _sexo! _Es la única porquería que te quedaba para tumbarme. ¡Planeaste todo esto porque es lo único que te queda! ¡No podías atraparme de ninguna otra manera! No era drogadicta, rompí tu asqueroso cheque y estropeé tu intento de conseguir que dijera que me quería casar contigo. Caí en tu cama esta noche del mismo modo que lo hice hace cinco años, ¡y alardeas ante mí de que tienes todas las pruebas que querías! Y ahora... —respiró hondo, entrecortadamente—... Y ahora lo usarás para tratar de quitarme a Tony. Pero no te dejaré... no te...

La aferró de los hombros. Sus manos parecían prensas de acero.

—¡Ya basta! No quiero oír nada de esto. Pero tú... tú sí me escucharás, Bella. No ha sido una trampa... una prueba. Sí, buscaba pruebas... pero de algo completamente distinto.

El rostro de ella mostró angustia.

—Confié en ti, Edward. Confié en ti. Me habías convencido... ¿lo sabías? Me habías convencido de que de verdad tratabas de ser amable. Pero todas esas sonrisas que me has dedicado, nunca fueron sentidas, ¿verdad? _¿Verdad? _¡No fue más que una farsa! Peor. ¡Lo habías planeado todo!

—No... no ha sido así. Créeme, Bella. Es lo único que te pido... que me creas. ¡Debes creerme! —los ojos le centellearon—. Tienes mi palabra de que no es lo que crees.

Ella se echó para atrás, con la sábana pegada al cuerpo. Se puso pálida.

—Qué descaro tienes. ¿Quieres que te crea? Pues es más de lo que tú me concediste alguna vez. En todo momento diste por hecho que buscaba tu dinero. A pesar de que te dije que no quería ni un penique. Siempre me has puesto a prueba. Y esa oferta obscena de los veinte millones de libras a cambio de Tony... tú mismo reconociste que me estabas poniendo a prueba.

—No puedo negar eso —respiró hondo—. Necesitaba averiguar... averiguar si mi hijo tenía una madre que lo vendería por dinero.

Lo miró fijamente.

—Me consideraste una drogadicta... pero los adictos pueden amar a sus hijos. Me consideraste una prostituta... pero las prostitutas pueden amar a sus hijos. Me consideraste lo bastante vengativa como para ocultarte a tu hijo... pero las madres que hacen eso pueden amar a sus hijos. ¡Dios mío, hasta las asesinas pueden amar a sus hijos! —alzó la voz—. Pero ¿qué motivos tenías para creer que yo era más baja que cualquiera de esas personas? ¿Que vendería a mi hijo por dinero? _¿Qué madre haría eso?_

Durante un momento interminable, reinó el silencio.

—Mi madre —repuso él al final.

La atmósfera se congeló. Fue como si hubiera entrado algo maligno. Entonces oyó otra vez la voz de él. Carente de emoción.

Igual que sus ojos o su cara.

—Mi madre me vendió. Me vendió a mi padre cuando yo tenía cinco años. Por diez millones de libras. Una cantidad grande en aquellos tiempos. Fue el precio del acuerdo de divorcio. Si él se hubiera negado a pagar, ella habría luchado por la custodia en todos los tribunales de Europa. Y habría ganado. Todos los jueces habrían resuelto a su favor. Verás, era una madre cariñosa, absolutamente entregada. Yo era su bebé, su ojito derecho. Me llenaba de abrazos y de besos. Al menos cuando alguien miraba. Es decir, alguien a quien tuviera que impresionar.

»Delante del personal de servicio, no tenía que ser tan entregada. Ni delante de sus amantes. El problema es que no sólo engañaba a los que necesitaba impresionar. También me engañó a mí. De modo que cuando me vendió a mi padre, no entendí por qué él no me dejó volver a verla. Me dijo que jamás la vería otra vez y así fue. Hizo que lo odiara. Entonces, me contó la verdad. Pasé a odiarla a ella y a querer a mi padre.

»Pero él no quería mi cariño. Y nunca me dio el suyo. Porque el día que mi madre aceptó el cheque, también le informó de que yo no era su hijo, sino de uno de una legión de amantes. Él me retuvo a su lado para mantener la fachada, para que nadie se riera de él porque su mujer le hubiera vendido a un bastardo por una fortuna. Me lo dijo en su lecho de muerte. Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Guardó silencio. El aire estaba tan denso que apenas se podía respirar.

Pero Bella vio con cristalina claridad todo lo que no había podido ver antes.

Todo lo que Edward había hecho no había sido para proteger a Tony de ella... sino de su propia madre.

Del demonio que aún lo hostigaba.

Lo miró. Se había retraído. Tenía la vista clavada en el techo, sin ver nada y recordándolo todo.

El horror le aplastó el corazón.

Tenía un nudo tan grande en la garganta, que apenas era capaz de respirar.

—Oh, Dios —musitó—. Oh, Dios.

Lentamente, alargó la mano en busca de la de Edward. La apretó con fuerza entre las suyas.

La recorrió una gran oleada de compasión y comprensión. Y más que eso... de perdón.

Porque comprenderlo todo era perdonarlo todo. Entender los demonios que lo impulsaban, por qué la había sometido a todo eso, era desterrarlo de forma definitiva.

—Ahora entiendo —musitó—. Entiendo por qué pensaste lo peor de mí, por qué no te atrevías a considerarme inocente de lo que me acusabas, por qué no parabas de intentar sorprenderme... probarme. Pero ya no tienes que probarme más, Edward. De verdad, no es necesario. Yo no soy tu madre, como tú no eres mi padre... ni el tuyo. Su crueldad, su insensibilidad, su indecible egoísmo no está en nosotros. Tony jamás sufrirá como tú sufriste. Verás... —apenas pudo hablar—. Nos tiene a nosotros para quererlo, para cobijarlo.

Respiró hondo y dijo lo que sabía que debía decir para acabar con esa insoportable guerra que había entre ellos.

—Quiero compartir la custodia contigo. Tony es tan hijo tuyo como mío. Ahora que sé qué te impulsó a desconfiar de mí, puedo confiar en ti. Confiar en que no quieras quitármelo.

Lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

Él le devolvió la mirada. En ellos había una expresión que nunca había visto y que la emocionó aún más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz tan extraña como los ojos—. ¿Por qué iba a querer quitarle a mi hijo a la mujer que por encima de cualquier persona elegiría para ser su madre? Sí, estaba obsesionado con lo que me había pasado... y me hizo temer que resultaras ser como mi madre, igual de cruel y fría. Pero eres tan diferente de ella como la noche y el día. Tu amor por Tony brilla como una estrella en el cielo. Y has soportado tanto por él... por mi culpa. No soporto pensar en ello. ¿Sabes lo mucho que lamento haber hecho lo que hice?

»Jamás fue mi intención herirte esta noche como te he herido. Te suplico que me creas —le tomó una mano—. Dije que quería una prueba, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que tú creías que era. Quería demostrar algo muy diferente. Quería demostrar que lo que pasó entre nosotros hace cinco años seguía ahí.

Ella sintió una oleada de frialdad.

—Te refieres al sexo —retiró la mano como si acabara de recibir un golpe—. No veo por qué tenías que descubrir si aún podías tenerme. ¡Desde luego, no representó tanto desafío para ti la primera vez! Desde el cuarto de baño hasta la cama en unos minutos. Pero, claro está, cuando se trata sólo de una aventura de una noche, no apetece alargarlo más de lo necesario.

Él la miraba fijamente.

—¿Una aventura de una noche? ¿Es lo que crees que planeé?

Ella apretó los labios.

—Es lo que _sé _que planeaste. Estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? Incluso antes de que abriera la boca por la mañana para tratar de hablar sobre la adquisición, tú ya me despedías y me dabas las gracias por el sexo disfrutado.

Él suspiró y se puso de pie. ¿Acaso no acababan de hacer las paces por Tony? ¿Qué sentido tenía rememorar la noche en que había sido concebido? Había que aclarar el futuro, no el pasado.

Él habló con voz vehemente.

—¿Una aventura de una noche? ¿Es lo que has pensado todos estos años? Santo cielo, Bella, ¿es que no sabes lo que pasaba la noche que nos conocimos? Sí, me comporté de forma irreflexiva llevándote a la cama de esa manera... pero no fui capaz de resistirte. Nunca en la vida había visto a una mujer que deseara tanto, que tuviera ese efecto en mí. No sabía qué era, sólo que me era imposible resistirlo. Y tú parecías tan ardiente como yo... al subir conmigo a mi suite, pensé que sentirías lo mismo que yo. Y aunque tus motivos fueran distintos, en cuanto te tuve en mis brazos, te entregaste por completo. No puedes negarlo... ¡no puedes! Eso fue real y verdadero, y supe, de forma absoluta, que estaba sucediendo algo asombroso. ¡Y bajo ningún concepto fue una aventura de una noche! ¡para ninguno de los dos!

Hizo una pausa para respirar.

—¿De verdad puedes pensar que eso era todo lo que quería? Dices que me despedía de ti, pero lo único que hice al despertarte con un beso, fue comunicarte que tenía una reunión de la que no podía librarme porque era importante para otras personas. Pero una vez pasadas esas horas que me mantendrían alejado de ti, iba a regresar a buscarte.

La miró y apretó los labios.

—Iba a pedirte que regresaras a Grecia conmigo. Lo que había pasado aquella noche era tan mágico, tan extraordinario, ¡que no soportaba la idea de estar separado de ti! Quería llevarte conmigo, hacerte mía. Descubrir, con toda la esperanza que podía albergar mi corazón, si la noche que habíamos compartido también había sido mágica, extraordinaria y preciada para ti.

La miró y ella pudo ver que en sus ojos había dolor.

—Y eso, _eso, _era lo que buscaba demostrar esta noche. Que no habíamos perdido lo que tuvimos aquella noche... antes de alejarte con mis palabras crueles, pensando que te habías burlado de mí, que eras alguien que jamás habías sido. Demostrar que eso, de algún modo, había sobrevivido a través de todos estos años, mientras tú criabas a mi hijo, sola y desprotegida, en la apremiante pobreza en la que mis injustas acusaciones te habían sumido. Que eso había sobrevivido a pesar de que mi atormentada infancia me había hecho ser un bruto contigo.

Volvió a respirar hondo y la miró.

—He cometido tantos errores contigo, Bella. No podía permitirme cometer otro. Ni uno sólo. Ya me había dado cuenta de que había cometido uno al proponerte matrimonio de esa manera. Pero actué siguiendo un impulso al descubrir, otra vez, lo increíblemente hermosa que eres. Fue una estupidez, algo insensible, e hizo que me diera cuenta de que debía ir con pies de plomo contigo. No podía correr el riesgo de que me rechazaras si te mostraba el más leve indicio de que me resultabas deseable. Y ayer, no me atreví a besarte porque me aterraba no haber sido capaz de parar. Pero saber que al fin respondías a mí, me dio mucha esperanza, y la determinación de saber que tenía que poner todo en juego esta noche. Tenía que tomarte con total sorpresa, no darte ninguna oportunidad de resistir, de apartarte, de que te sintieras repelida por mí.

»Y lo demostré. No puedes negarlo. Esta noche te entregaste a mí con la misma dulzura y pasión que aquella primera noche. Eso demuestra, Bella, que lo que se inició entonces sigue estando ahí. Siempre estará ahí. Durante toda nuestra vida.

Hizo una pausa breve y continuó con voz muy suave:

—Es amor, Bella. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sientes? Empezó hace cinco años, en nuestra primera y milagrosa noche juntos, pero yo arruiné su florecimiento. Ahora lo he dejado crecer y nos ha unido después de tanto tiempo.

La abrazó. Pudo sentir el latir de su corazón, los brazos alrededor de ella, pegándola a él. Pudo sentir las lágrimas que le humedecían las mejillas.

—Ah, Bella, no... no llores... ¡por favor, no llores!

Pero no podía parar. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y apoyó la cara contra su hombro mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Bella...

No podía oírlo. Los sollozos la sacudían mientras clavaba las manos en sus hombros desnudos y poderosos. Edward la protegía con su calor.

Él le acarició el pelo, y luego, después de que las lágrimas se agotaran tras un largo rato, continuó abrazándola, cobijándola en el círculo de sus brazos.

—Te amo —le dijo con voz queda—. Eres toda mi vida. La madre de mi hijo, el tesoro de mi corazón.

Ella le dio un beso. Suave y en silencio.

Luego, con igual suavidad y silencio, comenzó a hacerle el amor al hombre que amaba.

El amanecer dorado entraba a través de las persianas de madera de su habitación. La habitación de _ambos. _Maravillada, pensó que siempre sería así. Sin importar el lugar en el mundo en el que se encontraran. Estarían siempre juntos. Sintió felicidad, paz y júbilo, y por encima de todo, amor. Un amor que los unía.

Le acarició la curva de la cabeza y la mejilla. Lo acurrucaba contra ella, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus pechos. Sentía que el amor que le inspiraba emanaba de su ser.

Habían realizado un largo y amargo viaje. Un viaje que ni siquiera había sabido que había emprendido.

Volvió a sentirse maravillada.

«Ni siquiera sabía que me estaba enamorando de él. Había demasiado odio, demasiada ira, demasiada desconfianza y miedo. Pero estaba pasando, en secreto, en mi corazón, y yo no lo sabía».

Pero su corazón lo había sabido.

«Me ha dado a su hijo y ahora se está entregando a mí. Y yo lo resguardaré siempre con mi amor».

Alguien le agitaba el hombro.

—¡Mami! ¡Despierta! Papá está en medio. Está en tu cama y no hay sitio para mí.

La voz infantil sonaba indignada.

Bella se movió adormilada mientras Edward alargaba el brazo hacia su hijo.

—Siempre hay sitio para ti, Tony.

Hizo más espacio en el centro de la cama.

Su hijo lo miró con desaprobación.

—No llevas puesto ningún pijama. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—¿Por qué estás _tú _aquí? —contrarrestó su padre. Miró el reloj de pulsera y gimió por lo temprano que era.

—Necesito un abrazo —repuso el pequeño. Trepó a la cama y con exagerados contoneos, se acomodó entre ellos.

Edward alargó el brazo para pasarlo por encima de los dos... su hijo y la mujer que amaba.

Su hijo se contoneó una última vez y se quedó quieto.

—Mamá, Tony, papá —musitó y se quedó dormido.

Bella buscó la mano de Edward.

—Feliz familia.

Él le apretó los dedos.

—Feliz familia —murmuró.

Luego, ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	15. Epílogo

Julia James – Hijo en venta

Epílogo

Bella miraba hacia el lago desde la terraza. En lo alto, la enorme luna de Florida surcaba los cielos con lentitud. A su lado se hallaba Edward. Dentro de la habitación, dormido, su hijo, soñando con las alegrías del día.

—Quería llevarte al Pacífico Sur —se quejó él—. O al menos al Caribe —clavó la vista en la noche, donde brillaban las luces de todos los hoteles.

—No se me ocurre un lugar mejor donde pasar nuestra luna de miel que en los parques temáticos de Orlando —susurró ella.

—Bueno, supongo que eso le da la mayoría —ironizó su nuevo marido—. Jamás había visto a Tony tan feliz. O tan callado —la abrazó y la pegó a él—. Santo cielo, ¿cómo podemos ser tan felices?

—Te amo tanto —sintió lágrimas de felicidad y júbilo—. Tanto, Edward, que sigo sin creérmelo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Él le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

—Pero hemos triunfado —indicó—. Hemos triunfado. Tony volvió a reunimos.

Ella experimentó un escalofrío.

—Odié a la asistente social por lo que hizo; sin embargo, es gracias a ella que estamos aquí ahora —suspiró.

—Se acabó mirar atrás, cariño. El pasado ha desaparecido. Para los dos. Sólo queda el futuro —bajó la cabeza para darle un beso—. Dime, amada esposa, ¿sigues _con jet lag_?

Bella alzó el rostro al encuentro de su boca.

—En absoluto —le informó antes de rozarle los labios con los suyos.

—Me alegra oír eso. Y —continuó una vez recuperado el aliento—, ¿crees que Tony estará bien dormido?

La luz de la luna danzó en los ojos de ella.

—Oh, muy dormido —le aseguró.

—Bien —confirmó él—. En cuyo caso...

La alzó en brazos con movimiento fluido, luego deslizó la puerta de cristal que llevaba a su habitación.

Fuera, la luna de Florida seguía brillando.

Dentro, dos personas, cuyo viaje hasta entonces había sido largo y doloroso, encontraban en los brazos del otro la felicidad y la paz que sólo el amor puede dar.

Fin

Escaneado por Mariquiña-Xaloc y corregido por ID Nº Paginas 1-1


End file.
